Drop Out
by Niru-Se
Summary: Fuji NEVER fails a subject. But he intentionally dropped out of Psychology. Yumiko's furious and forces him to undergo special classes to pass it. His mentor? Kunimitsu Tezuka. (PAIRING: Perfect Pair) Potential Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis is legally owned by a man named Takeshi Konomi**

* * *

Syusuke Fuji is about to be skinned alive that morning.

And he absolutely had all the reason why.

" _The teacher is a dork,"_ he said with a shrug, attempting to justify his act of dropping out on a major subject. His sister, Yumiko, of course didn't buy it.

" _You just dropped out,"_ she said. _"You dropped out on a major subject which means that you'll need to retake it all over again. Great."_ Yumiko's anger is understandable. After all, she was the one paying for her brother's school fees. True, Fuji's an academic scholar but that same privilege just went down the drain minutes ago when he informed her of his decision on dropping one of his subject.

Fuji gave out a sharp sigh. _"I'm not taking that subject again."_

" _Are you nuts?"_

" _I'll find a way, nee-san. But no. I'm not joining any other class under that pervert professor again,"_ Fuji's tone made it clear that his decision is final.

Yumiko later learned that the same professor was her college classmate before, Yuushi Oshitari, a genius himself who's playboy and a born flirt but not a pervert. At least not on how she knew him.

Finally, she gave up, shutting her eyes tight and thinking. _"Fine."_

Fuji breathed in relief.

" _But you'll still need to take the subject."_

The blue-eyed boy frowned. Yumiko eyed her brother for a few seconds. _"I know someone who teachers crash course in Psychology. He's my junior, but is very good. He's teaching part-time in your school while finishing his masters. I'll make the arrangements."_

Fuji's frown deepened. _"Wait a minute...he's like...on the same age as I?"_

Yumiko nodded. _"He's accelerated his formal schooling in Europe for 2 years which is why he's ahead of you. But yes. You're more or less on the same age,"_ she said, scanning her phone. _"I'll call him. Get dressed."_ And then she walked away.

Fuji did as he was told. Truth be told, he doesn't have any issues with the subject he just dropped. In fact he didn't need any crash courses or whatever to pass it next semester. But he knew Yumiko wouldn't allow any delays on his course requirements knowing that its necessary for him to proceed with the rest of the major subjects next year.

He finished putting on his uniform and headed out.

* * *

 _ **Faculty Room**_

It was Fuji's first time to visit the place. He was aware of where it was located but didn't have any reason to drop by. Not until now.

" _Fuji-kun, is it?"_ came the voice behind him. Fuji turned to the owner of the voice who just entered the room from where he was instructed to wait. Apparently, the crash course teacher he's supposed to meet is still out, finishing one of his classes.

" _Hi. I'm Syusuke Fuji,"_ he said, standing up and bowing lightly to the blue-haired guy who just entered.

The other guy smiled. _"Yukimura Seiichi, Humanities."_

Fuji frowned in question before realization struck him. _"Oh..I didn't-"_

" _It's fine,"_ Yukimura waved off. _"People say I don't look like a teacher."_

" _Well, that's..."_

Yukimura once again smiled and Fuji had decided that yes, the man standing in front of him is really beautiful. _"Tezuka-kun will be here in a minute,"_ and then he started walking away.

Fuji sighed. He was about to sit back when he heard footsteps closing in, followed by the appearance of a tall guy with glasses, bringing with him a book and a sheet of paper, Fuji believed to be his profile.

" _I'm sorry for being late. I got hold up in my last class,"_ came the deep, baritone voice that somehow sent chills to Fuji's body.

His eyes followed the other guy as he settled on the seat behind his desk, carefully placing the book inside one of the desk drawers before facing Fuji.

" _Have a seat."_

Stunned by the realization that he was caught off guard staring, Fuji cleared his throat and took the seat in front of Tezuka's table.

" _I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka, part-time psychology professor,"_ the spectacled guy said as means of greeting.

Fuji nodded. _"Yes, I know."_

Tezuka looked at Fuji's profile and frowned. _"And...you dropped out?"_ Tezuka probed, eyeing him in close scrutiny. _"May I know why?"_

Fuji suddenly felt defensive on the way Tezuka phrased the question. Of course it wasn't an issue. He knew himself why. But for some reasons, he felt hesitant to tell the other about it. He licked his lips before answering. _"I...don't like the teacher."_

He saw Tezuka arched his brows in amusement or maybe slight disbelief, he couldn't tell. What he was sure of was the sudden blush that crept on his cheeks the moment their eyes met. It was all so stupid, and Fuji made a mental note to confront his sister later on for not even warning him about this.

Yes she told him that Tezuka is of the same age as he. BUT she never mentioned anything about Tezuka being so good-looking and cool with that deep, sexy voice Fuji could swear he'll love hearing just before bedtime, or on bed for that matter and-

" _Fuji?"_

" _H-hai!"_ Fuji snapped, realizing how he was too engrossed with his own thoughts that he failed to hear what the other was saying. _"I'm sorry...I'm.."_

" _You're spacing out,"_ Tezuka said.

Fuji looked away and cleared his throat.

" _Well we can't do anything about the teacher and why you don't like him. But I hope we get along just fine,"_

Fuji nodded all too eagerly.

" _Since this is a crash course, I'd expect nothing less than your best. You're way behind the others, so we'll need to double the effort."_

Again Fuji nodded, completely satisfied by just looking at Tezuka talk and hearing his voice. He knew he sounded like a cliched teenage girl who just had her first date with her crush. But who can blame him? Tezuka was that gorgeous. And he'd be lying if he said that he's not smitten because for all his genius's worth, Fuji knew he is.

" _Any questions?"_

Fuji shook his head. _'No. But I hope you keep talking'_ he thought.

Tezuka nodded and handed Fuji a sheet of paper. _"That's the schedule for our lessons and few side notes. I've included titles for resource materials as well if you want to do advance reading. So, see you next week."_

Fuji glanced at the paper before looking back at his super hot, gorgeous, new professor. _"Thanks."_

* * *

" _So, how was your meeting?"_ Yumiko asked with a pleased smile as she jumped on her brother's bed.

Fuji on the other hand was on his desk reading a book, one of the resources Tezuka indicated on the document he gave. _"It was fine."_

They allowed few moments of silence pass between them before Yumiko sat up on bed. _"What do you think of him?"_

Fuji frowned, snapping his book and facing his sister. _"You never told me that he is 'that' young."_

" _I did!"_ Yumiko exclaimed.

" _Well you forgot the fact that he is good-looking as well and hot on his glasses."_

Yumiko raised a brow. _"And why is that bothering you?"_

" _I'm not bothered. It's just that we're the same age, and he's a teacher and he looks great, and..."_ Fuji sighed, finding what he just said so stupid.

" _My my...what do we have here? Did you just had a crush on Tezuka or something?"_

Fuji eyed his sister. _"Maybe. And if I end up crushing hard on him, it's your fault. Now get out of here so I can concentrate."_

Later that evening, Fuji found himself sprawled on his bed, wide awake and open eyes staring at the ceiling.

' _Right. I think this is what crush feels like,'_ he thought with a sigh.

* * *

 **SY:** _I miss TeFu...and so I'm writing a multi-chaptered story for them! So minna, any thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis franchise is NOT MINE.**

* * *

Fuji breathed in deep and exhaled. All right. This is it. First ever crash course lesson under a good-looking Psychology professor he _might_ just have a crush on.

He held the door knob of Tezuka's office and pushed it open. Fuji knew exactly how he would make his entrance. He will greet Tezuka, sit on the same chair he had positioned himself before and then wait for the other to start their lesson. Easy, calm and composed. That's the best approach.

But he knew everything was ruined the moment he entered the office.

Tezuka was there. On his swivel chair. With an all too eager gray-haired guy perched on his table and strategically pinning Tezuka down in what Fuji could see as an attempt to kiss _his_ teacher.

The three of them froze.

" _Oh...I'm..."_ Fuji stammered, looking back and forth to Tezuka and the other guy.

Tezuka cleared his throat and gently pushed the other man away. _"Go back to your class, Atobe,"_ he ordered. Firm and reprimanding.

The guy named Atobe snorted before he went down on Tezuka's desk. He passed by Fuji on the door with a _look_ that said _'hands off'_ before stomping out of the faculty room. Once the gray-haired guy was out, Fuji took the initiative to close the door behind him, and sitting down on that chair he originally claimed for himself.

" _So...that was..I mean.."_

" _Don't mind him,"_ Tezuka said, adjusting himself on his own seat and taking out a book from the glass-covered shelves on his back. _"Have you read some of the first topics?"_

Tezuka sounded too formal as if the awkward situation he had been into seconds ago didn't happen. And Fuji didn't like that. He had the sudden urge to ask his professor what it was all about and if they were dating. And god...for how long have they been doing _it_ inside the office.

" _Fuji?"_

He glanced up at Tezuka and nodded. _"I did..."_

As if seeing the distracted and hesitant look his student threw at him, he sighed and set the book aside, looking at Fuji straight in the eye.

" _I don't want to make a bad impression so allow me to explain."_

Fuji nodded.

The spectacled guy leaned back on his chair, resting his back on the soft cushion behind him. _"That was Atobe Keigo,"_ he said as if the name itself could explain everything.

Fuji waited for the other to continue. When none came he asked, _"Should I know him?"_

Tezuka looked at him in a mixed confusion and amusement. _"You don't know him? Atobe Keigo of the Theater Arts Studies?"_

Fuji shook his head. No.

" _He's...rather popular, actually,"_ Tezuka muttered.

" _Is that so? We're on different departments so I haven't heard of him."_

Tezuka nodded. _"He's impulsive."_

" _From the looks of it, I think you two are...quite intimate,"_ Fuji thought that sounded wrong, and he had the urge to take back what he said. He would've if not for the fact that Tezuka blushed. Oh my god! Tezuka just blushed. How gorgeous! _"You are?"_ he asked gaping.

" _N-no...No that's not it."_

They both settled in silence.

" _Atobe and I are childhood friends. I left for Europe to advance my studies. And when I came back...he was like that,"_

Fuji frowned. _"Okay..."_

Another silence.

" _You know what, it doesn't matter. Now, shall we start our lesson?"_

Fuji nodded. _"Better."_

The whole session lasted for 45 minutes and consisted mainly of lectures and few questions coming from Fuji. Of course the whole thing was a piece of cake. He had learned all about it the night before. He only asked questions to see how Tezuka would answer. And to be honest, he was impressed. Kunimitsu Tezuka is not only smart. He is brilliant.

At the end of the first day lesson, Fuji found himself sighing in surrender. And finally he was sure of it Yes. He has a crush on his his Psychology professor.

* * *

A whole week passed. Fuji was enjoying his lunch at the school's cafeteria with a book at hand. He was scheduled to have an exam for his session with Tezuka later that afternoon and despite his confidence on the coverage of the test, he doesn't want to be complacent. He plans on perfecting it. Nothing less.

" _Yo! Fuji!..."_ greeted a tall guy as he placed his tray of food on the table and sat across him. For some reason, nobody wanted to share the same table with the genius. And Fuji couldn't be more thankful. This guy however, is an exception.

" _Shiraishi seriously...what are you.."_ Fuji looked a little bit disgusted by the fact that Shiraishi's tray has a mountain of foods ranging from a full meal to desserts, and some candies, chips, donuts...

Shiraishi just grinned, snatching Fuji's book away.

" _Hey!'_

" _Show a little respect to food, Fuji,"_

The tensai just rolled his eyes.

" _So, I heard you dropped out of Psychology just to study under Tezuka-sensei. Is he really that hot?"_ Shiraishi asked, digging in to his chicken curry.

Fuji raised a brow in annoyance. _"It wasn't because I wanted to study under him that I dropped out."_

Shiraishi just shrugged, stuffing a mouthful of donuts. Fuji couldn't imagine how curry and donuts tasted and made a disgusted gesture. His friend stuffed more sandwich on his mouth and ended up choking. Fuji pushed his glass of orange juice and urged Shiraishi to drink.

" _Thanks,"_ Shiraishi breathed. _"But be careful Fuji. Rumors are spreading and I don't want to see you get hurt by the TAs."_

That caught Fuji's attention. _"What rumors? And what's a TA?"_

Shiraishi stopped his spoonful of curry in midair and stared at his friend like he just said something really offensive. _"You don't know TA? Where were you this whole time?"_

" _Studying. Now get to the point Shiraishi."_

The taller guy finished Fuji's glass of juice and looked at his friendd. _"TA. Tezuka's Angels. I swear, they're like the superstars in this campus! Everyone knows them!"_ Shiraishi exclaimed with an exaggerated gestures of his hand that caught the attention of other students eating at a nearby table.

Fuji cleared his throat and glared at his friend to tone it down. He didn't understand what his professor and what...some angels have something to do with superstars. _"Elaborate,"_ he ordered.

Shiraishi once again gave him that _look_. The _'I -can't-believe-you'_ look. Fuji just leaned closer, anticipating another outburst from his friend. _"I don't know them. And do enlighten me with those rumors coz I don't particularly like being uninformed on matters concerning me."_

His friend relented, wiping the sauce around his mouth with a tissue before leaning closer to whisper Fuji in a conspiratorial manner. _"Tezuka's Angels. Like literally Tezuka-sensei's official fans club here in school."_

It was Fuji's time to give his friend that look. _"You're kidding."_

Just when Shiraishi opened his mouth to say something, loud screaming from girls were heard from the cafeteria's entrance, followed by some upbeat music in the background.

' _What the hell..'_ Fuji thought, turning his head to see what the commotion was all about. Amidst the pool of people, mostly girls, who suddenly flooded the entrance, Fuji didn't miss that familiar gray hair he just saw earlier. _Atobe Keigo_. He frowned.

" _Silence!"_ Atobe's voice boomed. Fuji shook his head in disbelief and annoyance realizing the the guy must've been using a megaphone. The background music also stopped. He looked back at Shiraishi only to find his friend in shock. _"What?"_ he demanded.

" _Is that..."_

Fuji sighed and opened his mouth to say something but not until Atobe spoke. _"Fuji Syusuke.."_ Atobe said through the megaphone. Fuji froze. He willed himself to look back at the commotion and for some reason, everyone seemed to have suddenly organized themselves so that Atobe was on his direct sight. The arrogant, gray-haired guy smirked at his direction.

" _Ore-sama demands your presence for the monthly Tezuka Angels convention,"_ he started. All eyes inside the area darted to Fuji. The genius blinked several times.

" _Refusal is absolutely not an option,"_ Atobe said before stomping out of the cafeteria tagging behind him several girls and guys in a perfect double horizontal formation.

Fuji snickered, disbelieving what he just heard. He looked back at his friend. _"What was that about?"_

Shiraishi swallowed hard, looking straight at Fuji. _"Atobe Keigo...Tezuka Angels' president."_

Fuji gaped for several seconds before his head fell back in laughter. It took him half a minute to finally suppress the laughter and looked at Shiraishi. _"That guy?"_ Another bout of laughter.

When he noticed the worried look on his friend's face, Fuji cleared his throat and stopped laughing. _"Be careful Fuji. He's not someone you want to cross."_

Fuji raised a brow. Was that a threat?

" _I'm serious!"_ Shiraishi exclaimed. _"The last time one student in my class went close to Tezuka for some volunteer work, she ended up being bullied. Badly."_

Fuji's face became serious, usual smile on his face vanishing. _"And the teachers are allowing these things? Students bullying others?"_ There was a dangerous hint to his tone that made Shiraishi shiver.

They spent the rest of the time in silence. Soon after, the bell rang. Fuji said his goodbye and headed to his class. As he walked out, he saw some students flinch and walked away from him. Some stared in worry. Fuji ignored them all.

If this is how Atobe plays his game so be it. He's not particularly interested in backing off from a challenge anyway.

' _And besides..'_ Fuji thought with a dangerous smile. _'How dare that Atobe bastard lay a finger on my professor.'_

* * *

 **SY: _You know what, I so badly to write a sane, humble, cool Atobe Keigo. But an Atobe without his narcissistic, diva tendencies is just NOT Atobe._**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE. POT's not mine.**

 **WARNING: SERIOUS Niou Masaharu!**

 _ **(Camel 3-0-0-9 requested an update. Dozo!)**_

* * *

 _ **Fuji Syusuke**_ \- 2nd year Psychology student, genius

 _ **Atobe Keigo**_ \- 2nd year Theater Arts Studies student, President of Tezuka's official fans club.

 _ **Niou Masaharu**_ \- University head counselor, Anatomy professor

Fuji threw death glares at Atobe who stood across him, tapping a foot in impatience. The latter refused to glare back, much less acknowledge Fuji's presence. They were both at the school counselor's office after receiving a summon few hours ago. And both are aware of the reason for such call. Neither acknowledged their faults.

" _So..."_ Niou started, darting a look from Fuji to Atobe. _"Are we just going to enjoy wasting our time or will someone start talking?"_

" _I invoke my right against self-incrimination,"_ muttered Atobe.

The head counselor rolled his eyes and slumped on his swivel chair. _"No one's incriminating anyone, Atobe so stop talking about some legal bullshit. You don't even know what that means."_

Atobe gaped at his professor, feeling so scandalized and insulted. _"For a teacher, you sure don't have the decency to show some respect."_

Niou just shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to tame some spoiled, narcissistic, rich kid who's too in love with himself. He was well aware of Atobe's reputation, and he didn't really care. But he's got no choice when that same reputation calls for some of his expertise in the so-called field of _'counseling'_ and _'student discipline.'_ Atobe and his reputation just seemed to be a magnet for chaos. And he, the ever peace-loving counselor is left to clean up the mess.

If he could only have his way, he'd rather drag Atobe out in the open, strip him naked, and hang him on the school's flag pole for the whole student body to see. But of course he can't do that. He's a guidance counselor after all. And counselors are supposed to be a peacemakers. Right.

" _You're not really in the right place to demand respect Atobe. But if you want, then start by apologizing to Fuji. Now."_

Atobe snickered, one full of contempt and disbelief. Fuji sighed sharply. He had had to cancel his lesson with Tezuka for this stupid meeting and now what.

" _You know what Niou-sensei, forget it. We're all wasting our time."_

Atobe nodded. _"You both are wasting my time. Good to know you are aware, Fuji."_ he said, smiling at the tensai in indifference.

Fuji stood up and refused to talk back. He will not let this diva get to him. Not again. _"I'll go ahead,"_ and with that he stomped out of the room.

Niou breathed a sigh in relief. _"Get lost Atobe."_

The proud president of Tezuka's Angel smiled. _"Well then, I shall take my leave."_

* * *

" _Oh my god..It started, didn't it?"_ Shiraishi asked in worry, looking at Fuji's stained shirt. The ugly brown-colored stain told him enough. _"What did they do?"_

" _Nothing. Look...I need an extra shirt. Do you think you can lend me one?"_ Fuji asked, starting to unbutton his own knowing that Shiraishi always kept a spare on his locker. They were inside the basketball team's changing room, where Shiraishi was playing as a varsity for the school. Fuji stuffed his shirt on his bag and extended a hand to ask for his extra shirt.

His friend sighed and handed Fuji one. And that's when he noticed that small bruise on Fuji's upper arm, several cuts on the other and another visible bruise just below the collarbone. _"What the hell.."_ Shiraishi said with a frown, grabbing Fuji's shoulders and pulling him close to look at the bruises closer.

" _I'm fine, Shiraishi."_ Fuji said.

" _You got cuts and bruises on your skin and you're fine? What did that bastard do?"_

Fuji shrugged. _"Tried to bully me perhaps. But I took care of them for good. So no problem."_

There was an eerie moment of silence that passed between them, with Shiraishi eyeing him in doubt. _"You took care of them how?"_ he asked.

Fuji took the shirt from Shiraishi's hand and put it on. _"What do you do when someone bullies you?"_

His friend frowned. _"I don't know. Run. Go to the student council. Or Sanada-san. He's quite effective.."_

Fuji chuckled. _"In theory, that works."_

Shiraishi's frown deepened, not liking the tone on his friends voice. _"Wait..you didn't.."_

" _In practice, the best way to ward of bullies is to bully them back. Ten times the intensity."_

Fuji muttered a short thanks and headed home.

* * *

Fuji sat on his bed and opened the first aid kit he always kept inside his room. The adrenaline that coursed through his body when he was busy warding and scaring off Tezuka angel members few hours ago at school has finally wore down. Now, all he could feel was the stinging pain from those cuts and bruises he acquired when literally running away or engaging some in a fist fight. Somebody even took some effort in installing wall spike traps on the hallway where he always pass by!

Really, it was all so childish and stupid. The bruises weren't that severe to the point of being unbearable. But still, they hurt.

He was starting to put some alcohol on his cuts when his phone rang. He picked it up on the second ring.

" _Hai.."_

" _Fuji?"_

The mention of his name by that all too familiar voice made Fuji literally throw the cottons and alcohol where it landed with a soft thud on his carpeted floor. The whole kit was shoved away as he adjusted himself on bed.

" _Sensei...h-hi..I'm sorry for earlier. Something came up."_

" _It's all right, I know."_ Tezuka said. _"Niou told me."_

" _Oh..."_

He could sense the hesitation from the other side. Before he heard Tezuka clear his throat. _"Are you...all right?"_

" _Yes, I'm fine."_

" _Fuji...about Atobe..."_

" _About_ _Atobe, I've decided to ignore him for good. You don't have to worry. I'm not a little kid. I know how to handle him."_

" _But-"_

" _Tezuka...it's okay,"_ Fuji assured, blushing slightly upon realizing that he just called the other guy casually by name. He felt suddenly self-conscious. _"Is that why you called?"_

Another hesitation.

" _Yes..and no."_

Fuji frowned but smiled. _"What does that mean?"_

" _I was thinking...that perhaps we should have a change of venue."_

" _Oh.."_

He heard Tezuka sigh from the other line. _"If it's not a bother, we could have the lessons in my place...or yours, whichever is comfortable."_

Fuji bit his lip in thought. Does this mean that they could finally be _alone and concentrate on studies_ without worrying about a certain diva appearing and ruining the mood? In that case, then it's absolutely acceptable!

" _I don't mind. Actually, I think it's a good idea."_

" _Well...let's meet at my office tomorrow same time and then we can walk home together. I'll have the lessons for the day prepared ahead."_

" _Okay,"_ Fuji said, smiling with a blush.

That was the face he had when Yumiko suddenly barged in the room saying something about dinner before she stopped and looked at her brother curiously. Realizing what his sister must be thinking, Fuji decided to end the call.

" _I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."_

" _Bye."_

And the line went dead.

Yumiko placed a hand on his waist and raised a brow. _"What was that? A girlfriend? Is it finally happening?"_

Fuji rolled his eyes, strategically putting on his shirt and setting aside his first aid kit before Yumiko starts asking questions. _"It was just Tezuka. We're doing home study."_

" _Oh...and it's Tezuka now, not sensei?"_ she teased. _"Where?"_

" _His place I think."_

Yumiko covered his mouth with a hand as if in mock surprise. _"Oh my...since when did you two..."_

" _No! That's not it. We're just...studying. I'm taking crash course in the first place."_

Her sister just smirked and gave him that 'I-don't-believe- you-a-tiny-bit' look. _"You know what, Tezuka's attractive. It's perfectly natural if you like him. Trust me. I've been there."_

Fuji frowned. _"You've been there?"_

A slight blush crept on Yumiko's face before she darted her look away, _"Well...I also have this kind of...crush to Tezuka ...just a little."_ she waited for any outburst from her brother. Nothing came. _"But it was all in the past. Now, I'm no longer a member of Tezuka's angels and I've canceled my subscription to their weekly newsletter. There's nothing you need to worry about."_

Fuji felt like shutting up his sister by throwing a pillow to her face with the amount of information that she has suddenly presented. Yumiko's a member of that club Atobe was heading? And what's with the weekly newsletter? Does it mean there's a website running stuff all about Tezuka and nothing but Tezuka?

" _Wait a minute,"_ he said, holding up a hand. _"You're a member?"_

Yumiko nodded innocently.

" _And there's an official website for Tezuka?"_

She once again nodded. _"Facebook page and Twitter as well."_

Fuji shut his eyes and heaved a sigh, not believing all the things he's hearing. _"What else am I missing?"_

" _It depends on what you know."_

The tensai bit his lip and looked straight at her sister. _"Give me the name of the website."_

* * *

 _ **SY: More talks. More Atobe. And hi Niou! ...seriously..have someone for real created a website containing 'Tezuka and nothing but Tezuka?' ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis and this will hold true forever unless Takeshi Konomi-sensei legally transfers the ownership to me.**

* * *

Fuji can't believe what he is seeing.

A fully running website that houses information, photos, videos, and blog about Tezuka Kunimitsu. He scrolled down the end of the page and frowned at the pink download button. Just above it was the statement,

' _Get the latest updates about the hottest Psychology professor in the academy!'_

" _This is insane,"_ Fuji said, turning his head to his sister who was lying on his bed while reading a book. He on the other hand, has settled on his desk with his laptop in front. _"I get it. Tezuka's famous. But a website and an app? Seriously?"_

" _We're talking about Atobe. And Atobe is money in flesh. It's a piece of cake. Wait till you see the videos,"_ Yumiko said, without darting a look at his brother.

Fuji suddenly felt the need to know more about the annoying diva. He couldn't possibly be working alone on managing this site, right? But of course, that would have to wait. For now, his priority is checking out the information laid out in front of him. He went back on top of the site's page where the menu bar is located and clicked Gallery.

It didn't even take 5 seconds for Fuji to start blushing. True to its label, the page that appeared were packed with photos, all organized to albums to cater easier browsing. He felt the immediate wild beating of his heart as he clicked the album labeled _'Tezuka's Gorgeous Sleeping Face'._ Because let's face it. Who wouldn't be interested to see the innocent, vulnerable and lovely face of his normally stoic professor?

 **Photo 1:** _Tezuka leaning against his chair at the office, eyes closed, glasses off._

 **Photo 2:** _Tezuka inside the bus, head leaning against the glass window, eyes half-lidded_

 **Photo 3:** _Tezuka laying on his office couch, one arm draped over his eyes, long sleeve shirt folded up, tie undone._

Fuji cleared his throat, closing the gallery as he took a deep breath. He opened more albums ranging from his professor's random moments at school up to snapshots of him, eating, and so on and so forth. If this site is not stalking, then he doesn't know what to call it. It literally IS all about Tezuka. And just the thought of how Atobe got his hands on all the things published here is enough to send Fuji chills and more annoyance for the spoiled brat.

Yes he liked the photos. But having this site for public consumption just felt like a total invasion to privacy and Fuji felt bad for Tezuka. He was under the impression that his professor is a private person and this website is just disrespecting that same privacy.

He navigated back to the home page, intent on closing it. But something at the right side panel caught his attention. It's another pink button. And Fuji made a quick mental note to find out how pink and Atobe are related and if there's a blackmail material in it for him to use.

" _What's this 'Chat with Tezuka' button?"_ he asked.

Yumiko closed her book, sitting up on bed. _"You chat with Tezuka."_

Fuji raised a brow. _"I figured. Meaning?"_

" _You drop a message to Tezuka and hope that he'll reply,"_ said Yumiko. _"And yes, he does reply if he thinks it's worth it. The messages there go straight to his personal email."_

" _Wait,"_ Fuji frowned, starting to process the bits of information faster. _"Tezuka knows about this?"_

Yumiko looked at him in annoyance. _"For a genius, you sure is slow in picking up. Of course he does."_

Too much about privacy.

" _Atobe's a pain but he doesn't do things that Tezuka won't like."_ Yumiko continued. _"You didn't even read the About page Syusuke. It's all there, the mission, vision and goals of the club."_

Fuji massaged his temples. _"Fine. So about this chat box or something...can I really drop a message?"_

Yumiko nodded. And then she frowned. _"Actually, not yet. Only members can log in using the accounts approved by the site's admin."_

" _And how exactly do I become a member?"_ Fuji asked, knowing that there isn't any sign up button on the page.

Yumiko thought for a moment. _"You attend the monthly convention. That's where the registration for new members happen."_

" _That's it?"_

" _Ugh...then you have to face Atobe for a one on one interview."_

Fuji rolled his eyes, closed the site and shut down his laptop.

* * *

 **SY:** _ **Websites and Atobe offer a lot of possibilities! And yep, I intentionally did not mention a specific website domain for the TA site coz I want to leave it to your creativity. Who knows, there might actually be some who would want to set up one!**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews! (Who misses Tezuka? You do? Me too! Let's write about him on the next chapter then! Ja ne!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't and can't own Prince of Tennis.**

 **YAY! Tezuka's POV finally...(at the last part)**

* * *

The trip to Tezuka's house is quick. Fuji had wanted it to be otherwise. He expected a slow walk to the train station, where they will board a flooded train. And since it's rush hour, people will keep on pushing their ways in, pushing Fuji further, and _closer_ to his professor. And Tezuka being a gentleman, would pull him closer against him in return.

That's how he imagined it to be. But Tezuka had his car. And he insisted on using it to make the trip faster.

" _Come in,"_ the professor said, gesturing Fuji to enter his condo unit first. To say that Fuji was surprised was quite an understatement. He was stunned. The condo was nothing short of fancy and high end. All the furniture seemed to be a part of the entire package. Save for the books enclosed at one of cabinet in a corner.

" _Wow,"_ he muttered, unable to pull his eyes away from the sheer grandeur of the place. The place is practical, cozy and most importantly, very much Tezuka. _"You own this place?"_

Tezuka took off his coat and hang it on a rack. _"Yes. Make yourself at home."_

Fuji smiled and took the sofa at the middle. Tezuka vanished to one of the rooms further. He came back wearing a casual attire - loose shirt and pants,bringing with him a book and few sheets of paper in hand. He sat down beside Fuji and handed him the papers. When the other didn't take it, he looked at him.

" _Is everything all right?"_

Fuji remained staring at him. _"Fuji?"_

He wanted to look away. But jeez. It's not like you always get the chance to see a Kunimitsu Tezuka this unguarded. His professor was enough of a tease on his usual formal wear at school. And now this. Fuji had to summon all the restrains he's capable of to stop himself from acting on impulse and just push Tezuka down on the couch and kiss him right then and there.

No. He's not doing it. Yet.

Tezuka on the other hand who started to feel a bit uncomfortable with Fuji's intense stare cleared his throat. _"I hope...you don't mind that I had to change."_

That, zapped Fuji back to reality. _"N-no. I don't mind. It's fine. You look.."_ Fuji gestured a hand to his professor and did a quick elevator glance. _"Hot."_

Tezuka looked at him. Intense blue eyes met an equally clear honey brown for the first time, and Fuji could swear he momentarily stopped breathing.

" _Hot.."_ Tezuka repeated, slightly arching a brow.

Fuji blinked, looking away. _"I mean..it's hot..the weather. So it's only right that you change to something more comfortable,"_ he said, forcing a smile, despite his wild, stupid, uncooperative, heartbeats.

Tezuka nodded, bringing his attention to the book at hand. _"Your paper about the psychology of fear is quite interesting,"_ Tezuka started, referring to an assignment he gave to Fuji a week ago. _"How is it a necessary motivator if I may ask?"_

Fuji shrugged, leaning back on the couch. _"Fear is a raw emotion. It's primal. It defies logic at times and when played right, could really get things done."_

Tezuka nodded, conceding the point. _"But that isn't particularly applicable in many scenarios."_

" _No it's not,"_ Fuji agreed. _"Still, I'm not completely averse to the idea of using it to my advantage."_

Tezuka gave a slight smile, placing the book on the table in front and looking back at his student. _"And the repercussions?"_

" _They're manageable."_

" _Emotional strain?"_

" _It's a given."_

Tezuka took a careful look at Fuji's face. _"Then what about the people affected along the process?"_

Fuji thought for a while, suddenly conscious, as he felt his professors intense gaze at him. _"It's...collateral damage."_

A moment of silence passed before them before Tezuka sighed. _"You're...brilliant."_

Fuji was struck by the sudden compliment and blushed. _"Thanks.."_

" _As I was reading your work, I understood that you don't have any problems passing this subject had you not dropped out."_

Fuji bit his lower lip. _"I like Psychology..it's just that...we're not in very good terms with the teacher."_

" _Well..I do hope you're fine with my teaching methods. Yumiko-san placed you under my care after all."_

Fuji frowned. _"Absolutely. I mean...you're amazing and I like you and.."_ he trailed off realizing the implications of what he just said. He immediately darted a look at his professor, alarm evident on his face. _"I don't mean.."_

" _It's fine. I like you too."_

Fuji had to blink once. And then twice. Did Tezuka just..

" _You're actually the smartest student I've handled. I'm impressed with the fast progress we're making with our lessons."_

' _Oh..so that's it..'_ Fuji thought in slight dismay.

" _Anyway,"_ Tezuka said, slowly standing up. _"What do you want to eat?"_

" _I'm.. not hungry actually, thanks."_

Tezuka frowned in thought. The papers he gave Fuji were reviewers for the mastery exam he'll give him the next day, so there isn't much to discuss now. He hoped Fuji would have questions, but the other didn't. _"Would you like to see my library?"_

Fuji stared at him. _"You have one?"_

Tezuka nodded. _"The room at the back,"_

Fuji turned and saw a wooden door with glass windows he noticed earlier but didn't mind checking. _"Cool. I'd love to."_

The professor opened the door and lead Fuji inside. It was a spacious room filled with books strategically arranged in glass-covered shelves. The shelves had gold-plated labels indicating the categories of the books.

" _Tezuka, this is awesome..."_ Fuji muttered in awe, taking in the sight. His professor's collection were not just limited to Psychology books. There were others on general subjects, law, medicine and even a whole bunch of fiction works, you name it. _"You read Chris Kuzneski?"_ Fuji asked in disbelief, walking towards the shelf labeled FICTION where a book caught his attention.

" _I do. Here, let me get that,"_ Tezuka said, unlocking the shelf and pulling the book entitled The Prophecy. He handed it to Fuji who took it with delight evident on his face. Tezuka couldn't suppress his smile at that.

" _Sensei..."_ Fuji said, putting on that formal voice. _"Would you mind if I borrow this?"_

" _No, go ahead."_

" _And Tezuka?"_

His professor looked at him.

" _I think I really like you, after all."_

* * *

Fuji wasn't quite sure how he managed to look, much more respond to anything that Tezuka said when the latter insisted on driving him home. He was blushing. And even if his young professor made no mention of it, he knew it was very much evident judging from the heat he feels on his cheeks. Fuji was just thankful he needed not to ride the train back home. He can't dare to face a lot of people while he's as red as a tomato.

" _Are you sure you're all right?"_ Tezuka said, eyes fixed on the road ahead while driving. They were heading to Fuji's house.

Fuji kept his face away from the other's stare by looking outside. _"Yes, I'm fine."_

The rest of the trip went in silence. Tezuka, loving the the solitude, and Fuji dying to just get lost and forget about how he just allowed himself the embarrassment. They pulled over just in front of the gate to the Fuji residence.

" _Thanks,"_ the tensai said when they were out of the car. _"Would you...want some coffee?"_

Tezuka shook his head. _"I'm fine. See you tomorrow..and good night,"_

More blush. _"Hai...oyasumi.."_

Fuji then went inside, wanting to hide from his professor out of embarrassment. It was too much for what he can handle. Tezuka wasn't only sinfully handsome. He's kind, considerate, understanding, intelligent, easy to talk with...

Fuji Syusuke hurried inside his room and locked the door, eyes wide in a mixture of worry, confusion and panic.

' _NO!'_ he thought. _'No, no, no, no no Syusuke! It's just physical attraction. Nothing more. It's not like you're in love with him or something!'_

Fuji swallowed hard. _'Am I?'_

* * *

Tezuka liked Fuji. He knew it exactly 2 days after they've started their lessons. It's more than just about the other's pretty face and captivating blue eyes. Tezuka was smitten with Fuji's wit and attitude. Sure, there were others in the past who impressed him with their intelligence.

But Fuji...is different. He felt different. The normally stoic professor couldn't quite put the right term on it just yet. But being with Fuji always had him on the edge, as if he would snap anytime if he didn't place enough restrain on himself.

And the feeling only intensified at their earlier encounter. Many people might consider him as cold, stoic and a zero social life personality. But Tezuka knew himself more.

He didn't just like Fuji. He _wants_ him. And he knew Fuji wanted him too. It was all too easy to read - Fuji's lingering stares, the softening of his voice when uttering his name, the sudden flinch when their hands accidentally brush each other, and god...the way Fuji bites his lower lip and blushes when being complimented.

Tezuka had it all engraved in his brain. For the past weeks they've been studying, he had learn to read beyond the gestures and simple responses. And he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't affected.

He is _so_ _very_ affected. But he's a teacher. And despite being as more or less of the same age with the other, Fuji is still his student.

Tezuka heaved a sigh and grabbed his phone, opening the calendar and counting. Three more weeks. He just needed to hold on for three more weeks and their crash course schedule will be over.

By then he'll do the honor of ending the overly due tension between the two of them.

And he'll make sure Fuji says _yes_.

* * *

 **SY: OH MY!** _ ***jumping on bed while throwing pillows all around***_ **Go go go Tezuka! I support you! Go break the tension! I like you that way, so allow me to write you that way!**

 **I don't usually give heads up but:**

 **Up Next : Atobe and his minions + pissed Niou + blushing Fuji + protective Tezuka = CHAPTER 6**

 **So..is somebody else out there excited on this? Drop a comment and I'll forward it to Tezuka's personal email! ^_^**

 _ **(Notes: The Prophecy written by Chris Kuzneski is a real book, and it's awesome!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: You've heard about Takeshi Konomi? You should be. He owns Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

" _I am declaring a state of emergency in this campus this instant!,"_ Atobe thundered, slamming the door behind him and slamming himself downs on his leather chair positioned at the end of the long oval table.

He, along with the officers of Tezuka's Angels, were currently inside the huge, bulletproof, soundproof office found at the topmost floor of their university. As to how Atobe managed to persuade the school's administrators to entrust him the entire floor was beyond anyone's understanding. Atobe is Atobe and he has his ways.

The TA president threw a medium-sized pink envelop on the table - a silent command for someone in the group to open it. Hajime Mizuki, a Biology student and Atobe's secretary did the honor. He tore it open and pulled out the photos inside.

" _What is-"_

" _THAT. Is an open declaration of war against us,"_ Atobe cut Mizuki off. The secretary passed the photos to the rest of the officers.

Marui just shrugged. Wakato held his chest in an exaggerated hurt feeling mode. Kite glared and adjusted his glasses. Kamio blushed, Kajimoto eyed the photo in close scrutiny making sure that it's not edited.

The object of Atobe's anger was simple - a stolen shot of Tezuka and Fuji inside the former's car, and another one when both were standing in front of the Fuji household.

" _Are they dating?"_ Kajimoto asked bluntly, and almost immediately regretted his words when Atobe actually glared daggers.

" _ABSOLUTELY NOT!"_ the diva yelled. _"Ore-sama shall never allow such lawlessness!"_

" _Ne, Atobe.."_ Marui said, feeling bored and hungry. _"They're not really asking your permission, you know."_

The TA president slammed a hand on the table and glared at Marui. _" . .Them."_

" _Fine. Now how do you plan on dealing this?"_ asked Kite.

Atobe smirked, that trademark smirk he always sports when he's up to doing something students and Niou- _sensei_ will not like.

" _As I mentioned, we're in a state of emergency."_

Marui frowned, leaning forward and eyeing the president closely. _"Define state of emergency."_

" _Patience, Marui. You will know soon enough."_

The redhead slumped back on his seat in a defeat. _"Tell me it's not what I think it is."_

Mizuki chuckled. Kite smirked with a tiny glint on this glasses. Kamio blushed even more. Kajimoto frowned in thought.

Marui, the newest elected officer gaped and surveyed the looks on his colleagues' faces. _"You never learn, do you?"_

When no one answered him, he stood up and headed for the door.

" _And where do you think you're going Marui?"_ asked Mizuki.

The readhead heaved a sigh and turned back, frowning at the secretary. _"The last time you declared an SOE, we all got suspended for a week. I failed History, made to do a whole month of office cleaning work and endured a month-long counseling session with Niou-sensei,"_ Marui said. _"You ask me where I'm going? Home. I'm out of this."_

" _And risk renouncing your privileged spot as a TA officer?"_ threatened Atobe.

Marui shrugged and headed out.

* * *

Fuji knew something was wrong the moment he entered the classroom and saw the other students from that same class turn their attention to him. He momentarily stopped on his tracks just by the door before occupying his usual seat at the far end corner.

Still, some kept staring. And it made him feel too uncomfortable.

" _What is it?"_ he demanded at the lady two seats away from his right. Shiraishi, who was supposed to be beside him that schedule is nowhere to be found.

" _There are rumors,"_ she said.

" _Well if it's a rumor, then it's not true."_

The lady threw him a curious look. _"Really? You checked the site?"_

Fuji frowned. _"What site?"_

" _Tezuka-sensei's."_

The tensai shook his head, not liking the mocking tone he's hearing from the woman. _"No, I haven't."_

The woman smirked. _"For a model student, you sure have your own means of getting things your way, Fuji. Is that how you get high grades?"_

Fuji opened his mouth to say something in retort, just in time for their school counselor to come barging in the classroom, eyes glaring at the tensai's direction. _"In my office. Now."_

* * *

" _I want you to answer me with a yes and a no,"_ Niou ordered, arms crossed and standing in front of Fuji.

" _What is this-"_

" _YES and NO."_

Fuji gave out a sharp sigh and a nod.

" _Are you dating Tezuka?"_

The blue-eyed boy frowned and looked at Niou in disbelief. _"What? No!"_

Niou's frown told him that he did not buy any of it. And Fuji's now starting to get worried on what this is all about.

" _Have you seen the website?"_

" _No! Why is everyone so interested if I've seen it or not?!"_

The school counselor regarded him with an indifferent stare. _"For one. Tezuka is that interesting. The whole campus knows that. Maybe the whole Japan as well if we take it a knot higher."_

Fuji frowned. _"Your point?"_

" _My point is, you were seen together outside your home. And don't ever deny it because there are authentic photos to prove it. I'm aware that it's basic courtesy on Tezuka's part but the public doesn't see it that way."_

Somehow, Fuji is now seeing what this is all about. _"You're telling me that those photos are posted on the website?"_

Niou nodded _"Crystal clear, for everyone to see. And trust me when I say that this is going to be a blow to your scholarship and your potential to become an honor student."_

" _What?!"_

Niou sighed. _"Fuji...Atobe is pissed. And when he's pissed, the whole campus turns into a freaking battlefield. So do me a favor and clear these things up before I, myself get pissed and admit you all to a mental facility where I shall supervise your counseling twenty-four seven. And believe me, my personal counseling method is more action than talk."_

The tensai couldn't help but gape. He didn't even do anything wrong!

" _And Fuji?"_ Niou started, looking at him with slight concern. _"Just avoid crossing Atobe."_

The tensai stood up and faced his counselor, eyes open, revealing his piercing blue eyes. _"He's done making his move. Now it's time to shut him up."_

* * *

 **SY: So here's the thing...I can't fit in the entire formula (** _ **which I mentioned on the previous chapter**_ **) on this one since it'll be too long. And while I so wanted to get all the scenes in my head written down...I'm really sleepy...I'd need to recharge.**

 **Writing about Atobe always exhausts me. I implore your understanding.**

' _ **So Fuji...how exactly would you shut Atobe up? Do tell.' (And yes you, who's patiently reading this part, what do you think?)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: As always, Prince of Tennis is not mine.**

" _ **..but I guess three week's too long." - Tezuka**_

 **Right. So moving on...**

* * *

Okay. So perhaps the idea of shutting up the mighty Keigo Atobe was too much. It was 3 days ago when the diva said something about placing the school in a state of emergency, and Fuji was having a very hard time finding peace since then.

Fuji knew he was violating school rules. Should any teacher catch him on his current predicament, he'll surely get suspended. Why would he not? He was after all stuck outside the second floor of their schools campus - to be more precise, on that tiny space just when you climb out of the window for suicide. One wrong step and he'll fall.

Fuji gripped the small protruding structure of the wall to keep his balance. The window of Tezuka's office is just 5 steps away and he certainly doesn't have any plan of falling down and dying without seeing the face of his professor. He took another step, pressing himself more against the wall. And then another, up until he was just outside. The space he was standing up was to thin for him to peer over to see if Tezuka's inside. He had to do something else.

Tezuka's taking a short nap when he heard the slight knocking on his office glass window. At first he ignored it. But when the knock intensified, more than what his solitude could handle, he stood up, sighed.

He frowned when he saw the hand responsible for the knocking. Quickly unlocking the window and prying it open, Tezuka immediately held out a hand, as if knowing exactly who it was. True to his intention, Fuji took it.

" _I'll explain,"_ Fuji muttered as he pushed himself up the window while Tezuka pulled his arm.

" _What's going on?"_ the psychology professor asked ones they were already inside. He peered out the window to see if someone is following Fuji, before closing it.

" _Atobe...is a monster."_ Fuji asked, sighing in relief. _"He has these photos of us together, and he's making a huge fuss about it."_

Tezuka frowned in thought. He knew about it. Everyone knew. After all, Atobe made the effort of actually terrorizing their campus's official radio station to report it. And yes, he was very well aware of the predicament Fuji's in, which was why exactly they refrain from seeing each other or going home together for their study session. It's all crazy. But what can you do? When it comes to Atobe, nothing is ordinary.

" _Are you okay?"_ Tezuka asked gesturing Fuji to take a seat. Fuji did.

" _So far yes. But I don't think I can take more. My grades are suffering and Yumiko's going to kill me."_

Tezuka nodded. _"I know. This needs to stop."_

" _How?"_ The slight tone desperation was present on Fuji's voice and he can't blame him.

" _I'll take care of it."_

Fuji eyed him skeptically but nevertheless nodded. _"Our study session is ending soon...I just...want to thank you, Tezuka."_

" _You learn fast."_

" _You're an excellent mentor."_

Tezuka gave out a small smile. _"You're easy to teach."_

Fuji nodded, _"I like listening to your lessons."_

They stared at each other for a moment before both of them chuckled. Tezuka quickly hid it by clearing his throat. _"Fuji...when all these are over..I was wondering if.."_ he trailed off, not exactly knowing how to say what he meant.

" _If?"_

Tezuka hesitated. _"I was wondering if...we could go out for dinner."_

Fuji had to blink several times to see if he was hearing things right. Did Tezuka just ask him out? For dinner?

" _I'm...hold on...is this like a date or something?"_

Tezuka hesitated. _"Well...I just thought that maybe we could celebrate your graduation from this crash course.."_

The tensai slowly nodded, hoping a second ago that Tezuka's indeed asking him out for a date. Guess it's too early for that, after all. _"It's fine..."_

A moment of silence fall between them, before Tezuka moved over to his desk and picked up some sheets of paper. He handed it to Fuji. _"I've made few notes for you. It will help."_

Fuji nodded, took the paper and skimmed through the contents. Of course he appreciates Tezuka's thoughtfulness. But right now, Psychology lessons were not exactly the things he'd like to think about. He was tired. And he's pissed.

" _Fuji...are you sure you're okay?"_

The tensai frowned, leaned back and shut his eyes. Even if he say he's okay, he's sure the other wouldn't buy it. _"No. I'm not okay, professor."_

He still had his eyes closed when he felt Tezuka walked behind the chair he was sitting on. Then he felt his hands on his shoulders. _"What are you doing?"_

" _Reducing tension,"_ Tezuka muttered, slowly massaging his student's shoulders. Fuji allowed him, loving the feel of his mentor's warm hands against the cold temperature of the room. He sighed as he felt himself relax.

" _Better?"_

Fuji nodded. Tezuka continued to massage his shoulders, both enjoying the silence. Fuji wasn't sure if it was stress or the comfort he felt at his professor's ministrations that led him to hold the other's hand.

He wasn't exactly sure what happened. The next thing he knew, their apparent massage session was cut short in favor of something much more... _intimate._ He found himself standing up, closing the distance between he and Tezuka and -

" _Fuji.."_

The sound of his name zapped him back to reality, blinking in slight surprise and embarrassment realizing that he was about to lean in for a kiss. He took a step back, wanting to leave but Tezuka gripped his wrist. _"Not here."_

Fuji frowned and looked at his professor straight in the eyes in question.

" _I was planning to make the first move, you know,"_ Tezuka said. Fuji stared at his hand which is still on Tezuka's and then looked back up. _"..but I guess three week's too long."_

Fuji wanted to say something. But all he could do at the moment is to look at Tezuka's face, trying to read his expression to see if he's getting the information right this time. He couldn't just be imagining things, could he?

" _Go back to your class. We'll talk later. I'll wait for you at the back gate,"_

He so, so wanted to say something, anything. Yet all he managed to do is a slow nod, keeping his eyes locked on Tezuka's. He unwillingly pulled his hand away and started heading out. But just before Fuji could pull the knob open, he heaved a sigh, turned, and walked back. He didn't dare to stop a second before he slammed his body against Tezuka in a tight hug, with his arms clinging around the others neck. He half-expected his professor to pull away. Instead he felt Tezuka's hand on his waist, pulling him closer.

Fuji buried his face on Tezuka's shoulder, not wanting to let go even if he still has his questions and hesitations. _"I'll see you later,"_ he said.

Tezuka nodded. Fuji pulled himself away and left.

* * *

To his relief, Atobe and his minions didn't seem to interfere his safe exit to school this time. Fuji managed to sneak into the campus's back gate, feeling relieved when he saw Tezuka's car parked nearby. He immediately hop in and they sped away. The rest of the trip went in silence. Rather than go straight home, Tezuka chose to pull over on a park. They need to talk. And going home just doesn't seem like an entirely good idea to do some serious talking.

" _About earlier.."_ they said in unison.

Tezuka gestured him to continue first.

" _I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. It's just that..."_ Fuji sighed. _"I can't help it."_

" _I don't mind,"_ Tezuka muttered.

" _Tezuka...I meant it when I said that I like you...but I'm not trying to impose on something you don't like and-"_

" _I'm attracted to you, Fuji,"_ He saw the tensai freeze and stare at him wide-eyed. _"Physically, mentally, and emotionally...name it. And I've never wanted anyone this hard before."_

Tezuka thought he was being too straightforward. And he wasn't sure if this is even the right approach. But if he doesn't say it now, he didn't know if he will have another shot. Besides, Fuji seemed like entirely ready to listen to what he had to say.

" _You want me? As in like..."_

" _Let's just say that I've been dreaming about you for quite a while now."_

Fuji blushed profusely. Who would not in his right mind? Tezuka's a hundred times more gorgeous than all the people he had met, and he likes him. So for that same person to be dreaming about you is rather...flattering..and embarrassing so to speak.

He bit his lower lip and looked down, not sure if he can look Tezuka straight in the eye after what he said.

Moments of silence passed between them, not knowing what to say next. Tezuka took the initiative.

" _Fasten back your seat belt. I'll drive you home."_

Fuji remained immobile, still thinking. Seeing how he must not have heard him, the professor leaned closer, grabbing the belt so he can strap it across Fuji's chest. But just as he was about to pull back to his seat, Fuji raised his head, accidentally brushing his lips on Tezuka's right cheek.

They both froze.

" _I...want you too, Tezuka,"_

And that was all it took for the typically reserved professor to actually abandon his self restrain and just lean in to give his student a nothing short of mind-blowing kiss he could ever asked for. Fuji had never kissed anyone before so he didn't know what to do or how to respond. But Tezuka, being the ever talented teacher as he is, just seemed to know exactly how to pleasure him.

But when he felt Tezuka's tongue licking his lower lip, his reflex took over and pushed him away.

His professor, who was obviously stunned, blinked a couple of times. _"I..I'm sorry Fuji, I didn't mean-"_

" _No...it's not like that...I'm just...not good at this,"_ he admitted, his face turning redder.

Tezuka smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. _"You'll get used to it. I promise."_

Fuji tried to look away, saving himself from more embarrassment and willing to stop himself from blushing. Tezuka turned on the car's engine and started driving to Fuji's house.

* * *

 **SY: They kissed. OMG THEY KISSED!** **How is Tezuka being so straightforward?! How is Atobe not on this scene?! How?!**

 **Okay everyone, it's official. Tezuka and his hormones obviously can't wait for another three weeks. Let's...respect his decision.** _ **(And don't worry Fuji! Tezuka's going to teach you! I promise! Believe me coz we're friends!)**_

 **Ja!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: No, no, no, no...Prince of Tennis is NOT MINE.**

* * *

 _"Oh. My .God..."_

Fuji rolled his eyes. He knew this would happen, which is exactly why he was quite hesitant to invite Tezuka in their house. He suspected Yumiko to overreact and be hysterical, and he wasn't sure how he'll handle her without doing anything stupid himself in front of Tezuka.

" _For studies,"_ he clarified, wanting to dismiss this short encounter and just escape and go straight to his room.

" _Of course!"_ Yumiko said with overzealous enthusiasm that earned her a glare from her brother. She was being too obvious. _"Well then, Tezuka-kun...anything you want? Coffee? Milk? Tea? Hot choco?"_

Tezuka, who was standing beside Fuji gave a small smile. _"Tea would be great, thanks."_

" _In a minute!"_ and then she was off, vanishing to the kitchen to prepare refreshments.

" _So ugh.."_ Fuji started, staring at his professor - now- boyfriend. _"Would you want to do the lessons here in the living room or in my room?"_

Tezuka thought for a second. _"Where's your laptop?"_

" _Upstairs."_

" _Your room then."_

Fuji nodded and lead the way.

There wasn't any formal agreement between the two of them on how they should behave in front of others. But public display of affection was obviously something both didn't like. And so they retained that clear distance between them once they are at school and other public places.

But it' a whole new different story when they're alone. The moment they entered Fuji's room and heard the soft click of the door's lock, he found himself being pulled in a tight hug, with Tezuka planting soft kisses on his neck.

" _I thought you said study first,"_ Fuji said with a soft chuckle, not even trying to pull away.

" _Just a moment,"_ Tezuka mumbled. _"I missed you.."_

Fuji opened his mouth to say something, but not before Yumiko started her urgent knocking on the door. He frowned and unwillingly pushed himself away. Tezuka straightened up and allowed Fuji to open the door for his sister.

" _Tadaa! Tea's ready. And fresh orange juice for you, Syusuke,"_

" _Thanks, nee-san,"_ Fuji said, nonchalantly, receiving the tray from his sister. He so wanted her to leave but it was obvious how she wasn't going just yet. _"What?"_

She pulled her brother closer and whispered. _"Since when did you two start dating? Don't lie. I knew what I saw."_

Fuji shifted on his feet uncomfortably, _"I'll tell you later. I promise."_

Yumiko looked at him curiously and then smiled. _"All right! Well then,"_ she said glancing at Tezuka. _"Have some productive lessons today!"_ She gave a wink to her brother before leaving.

" _Does she know?"_ Tezuka asked, helping himself to the cup of tea on the tray.

Fuji shook his head. _"Not yet. But I plan on telling her."_

" _So what can you tell me on that chapter I asked you to read?"_

The tensai smiled bringing the tray down on his desk and taking a sip on his juice. _"Lessons now?"_

" _You have exams coming up."_

" _Yeah right."_

They savored the silence that followed with Tezuka sitting on the chair in front of Fuji's desk while the latter comfortably seated on his bed.

" _You know what,"_ Fuji started, standing up and walking behind his professor. He placed his now empty glass on the table and snaked an arm around Tezuka's shoulders. _"I've emailed you earlier a complete copy of my thoughts and questions about that chapter. It's pretty detailed."_

" _So?"_ Tezuka asked, leaning back.

" _So...other than study, what do you want to do?"_

Tezuka slightly turned his head to the side. _"Stop teasing."_

Fuji smiled, leaning down and softly nipping Tezuka's earlobe. _"Well excuse me for being a tease, professor. I miss you and we barely even talk at school. I'm famished."_

" _And I'm not a food,"_ Tezuka retorted.

" _But you're an important part of my diet,"_ Fuji whispered, trailing a hand down to unbutton the Tezuka's shirt. Before he can do so, he felt the other's grip on his wrist. _"What?"_

" _And here I thought that you're supposed to be that innocent."_

Fuji pulled away and planted his hands on his waist. _"Well it's because you promised that you'll help me get used to this, and you're not doing anything."_

Tezuka turned, facing his student. _"You don't know how much effort it takes to resist you, Syusuke."_

" _You don't have to hold yourself back when we're alone."_

" _Really,"_ Tezuka said, slight sarcasm present on his voice.

Fuji raised a brow. _"I'm serious."_

Tezuka just stared at him, thinking. And even if Fuji has slightly gained immunity on his professor's scorching hot gazes, he still can't help but blush. And it's strange how Tezuka's gazes could sometimes make him feel like a spoiled brat considering that they're just about the same age.

Finally, Tezuka stood up, took his hand and pulled him to a hug. Fuji hugged him back, burying his face on the other's chest. _"I love having you close by,"_ he murmured.

" _And I'm trying to be gentle here, Syusuke,"_ Tezuka said with a strained sigh. _"But you're not exactly helping if you keep on suggesting...things..."_

Fuji raised his head, eyes open as he looked at his boyfriend curiously. _"Then let me help."_

" _How?"_

" _Kiss me."_

And Tezuka did. A smack. And Fuji pinched his arm.

" _What?"_ Tezuka asked, a slight smile gracing his lips.

Fuji frowned, slightly pouting and blushing. " _I didn't want 'that' kiss...it's supposed to be.."_ he gestured a hand, not exactly knowing how he would describe the thing that had previously transpired on their first kiss. He sighed when no word came to mind.

And that's when Tezuka's phone rang.

" _I'll need to take this,"_ the professor said, releasing Fuji and answering the call.

The tensai decided to sit back down on bed, watching his professor. He frowned at the apparent change in Tezuka's demeanor, with frown marring on his face and a slight glint of anger on his eyes. When he finished the call, Fuji immediately jumped in to ask who it was. He saw a slight hesitation.

" _A family emergency..."_

Fuji eyed him closely, doubting the veracity of the answer when Tezuka refused to look at his direction. _"Everything okay?"_ he probed.

The other guy nodded after a second of hesitation. _"But I'll need to go back."_

" _Of course."_

Tezuka gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. _"I'm sorry,"_

Fuji shook his head. _"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."_

" _Yeah.."_

He walked Tezuka to their front door and saw him drive out of their house. When he went back inside, Yumiko was holding out their landline phone. Fuji took it.

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi...is this Fuji-kun?"_

Fuji frowned, not recognizing the voice from the other line. _"Yes. May I know who's this please?"_

" _Oh yeah. I'm Yukimura Seiichi. We met before. On your first day at Tezuka's office."_

" _Oh...yeah...hi..."_ He wasn't quite sure how to proceed with the call and was wondering how this Yukimura managed to get a hold of their residence's number.

" _I'm sorry for this sudden call but I'd like to make sure Kunimitsu has left. It's quite urgent."_

Fuji's frowned deepened. Was Yukimura the one who called Tezuka earlier? But he said it was a family emergency. _"Yeah, he just left actually. If you don't mind may I know what's this about? Our lesson was cut off coz he needs to leave."_

" _Oh I'm really sorry. But my sister just arrived from France. He wants Tezuka to pick her up at the airport,"_

" _Ughm..I'm sorry...I don't-"_

" _My sister is Tezuka's fiancee. They hardly meet so it's..."_

Yukimura went on talking but Fuji had lost interest. His brain was plastered on one thought - Tezuka's fiancee. He brought down the phone, not even caring to say a formal goodbye. Yumiko, seeing his stunned expression, went closer.

" _What is it?"_

Fuji swallowed. _"You never said Tezuka's engaged."_

Surprise was evident on his sister's face and Fuji concluded that yes, she doesn't know anything about it as well.

" _Wha- wait a minute,"_ she said, holding up a hand. After a thought, Yumiko grabbed the phone, dialing a number.

" _What are you doing?"_ Fuji asked.

" _Calling."_

" _Who?"_

Yumiko gave him a serious look. _"Atobe."_

* * *

 **SY: I've said this before on a story in my past account: You give your character what he or she wants...and then you take it from him.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Same, same, same.**

* * *

" _Seira."_

" _Kunimitsu."_

" _Where's your luggage?"_

" _Where's your car?"_

Tezuka eyed the woman in front of her. Long, dark blue, pony-tailed hair, transparent eyeglasses, white sleeveless shirt under black leather jacket and jeans, three-inch, black, leather boots. Tezuka always disliked her fashion. So rebellious. So...wild.

" _I'm not letting your drive,"_ he said, turning away. The woman followed close by.

" _Look. I just got my driver's license back . It's going to be all right,"_ she said, clinging an arm around her fiancee and pulling him close.

Tezuka immediately pulled his arm away. _"Right. Says the woman who left my car with broken windshields, flat tires and overheated engine."_

Seira looked at him, faking a hurt look Tezuka dismissed with a glare. He opened the passengers door when he reached his car. The woman got in, but held the car open and smiled at her fiancee.

" _I missed you,"_ she said.

" _I don't."_

Seira grinned.

* * *

Yumiko and Fuji sat across each other at the dining table, silently munching their food, thinking. Yumiko did call Atobe and asked if the engagement thing about Tezuka was real and the diva said yes. And in as much as how he wanted to rip away the woman out of _'his beloved soulmate's_ ' life, he can't do it. Why? Because _that Seira_ is a _Yukimura_ \- the sole sister of the untouchable Seiichi Yukimura who seemed to be the only person whom Atobe is not willing to mess up with for some reasons.

" _Syusuke...you said you two are dating,"_

The blue-eyed boy nodded, eyes fixed at his barely untouched food.

" _And he never told you anything about this?"_

Fuji shook his head.

Yumiko gave out a sharp sigh. _"I've always seen him as an honest man, you know. I liked him. Admired him even."_ Another silence. _"But he messed up."_

" _He must've his reasons, nee-san. Let's listen to what he has to say."_

" _No..no Syusuke you don't get it."_ Yumiko grabbed the table napkin and wiped her mouth. _"He dated you under the pretense that he's single and he likes you. Obviously that's not that case now, isn't it?"_

" _I still want to hear his side,"_ Fuji insisted, though his voice sounded unconvincing even to himself.

" _Fine."_ Yumiko said, standing up and carrying her plate to the sink. _"But he's off limits to this house. So if you want to talk to him, go do it somewhere else."_

Fuji sighed and nodded.

* * *

" _Ku-ni-mi-tsu.."_ Seira started in what sounded like a child-like whine. _"Can you...like drive a little faster?"_

Tezuka sighed for the nth time that evening and ignored the complains of the woman sitting beside him. He is so not going to lose his patience against someone whose on a living mission to piss him off. His day was already ruined when he had to leave Fuji behind without any proper explanation. And he doesn't have any plans on making it worse than what it already is.

Plus, he's already driving faster than the usual, for crying out loud!

Seira scoffed. _"This is exactly why I hate having you drive. You drive like a turtle!"_

" _Will you just do me a favor and shut up?"_ Tezuka said, trying to sound polite though the edge on his voice sounded otherwise.

The woman shifted on her seat so she was facing Tezuka with her back on the door. _"You don't really know how to say a little bit of gratitude for my efforts, do you?"_

" _What efforts?"_

" _I flew all the way from France,"_ she said, gesturing a hand wide open and looking at Tezuka incredulously. _"..and you're being rude."_

Tezuka, for the first time glanced at her direction. _"And you've always had the worst timing."_

Seira raised a brow. _"Do I?"_

" _Always. Which reminds me. Why'd you suddenly come back? Seiichi didn't even know."_

Seira slumped back on her seat. _"I miss my brother. And I lied. I don't miss you too."_

" _That's it? You miss him?"_

The blue-haired lady took on a serious look, thinking. _"No. Actually.."_ she sighed, looking at Tezuka. _"I came back because I decided to break off our engagement."_

He didn't see that coming. The surprise was so apparent as he immediately stepped on the breaks, swerving the car to the right before it stopped with an audible screech just before it hit the wall, followed by a series of horns from other vehicles trailing behind them.

" _Jeez! Are you nuts!"_ Seira yelled, nursing the side of her head which she bumped on the side.

" _You're breaking off our engagement?"_

" _You heard me."_

" _W-why?"_

Seira gaped at him. _"Hello? Isn't it obvious? We don't love each other. No, wait. Last time I checked, this whole thing about us marrying is just a set up to get Atobe off your way."_

Tezuka snapped his eyes shut before looking back at the woman beside her. _"Hold on. This is so sudden. Why don't we talk about it at home..let's just.."_

Seira held out her hands and grabbed Tezuka's shoulders, forcing him to face her. _"Yes. We need to talk. But first things first. Let's go to Fuji's house."_

Tezuka frowned. _"How did you-"_

Seira shrugged. _"Because I'm a spy. Now drive."_

* * *

Fuji walked back and forth inside his room, he had debated for quite a while now whether or not he should call Tezuka and ask. But that just seemed like so inappropriate considering how things are at the moment. Plus, he was unsure of how he'd open up the topic in the first place. And he was partly hesitant, afraid even, to hear the answer from his professor.

He sighed and brought out his phone. He started to dial Tezuka's number when he heard Yumiko calling her out.

" _What now.."_ he demanded, opening the door of his room.

" _He's here."_

Fuji wanted to ask who but immediately knew it when he looked at his sister in the eye. He dashed down the stairs and stopped midway upon seeing Tezuka...and a woman.

" _Hi!"_ The lady greeted with a warm smile. Fuji walked his way down the remaining steps of the stairs and stood before his guests, eyes fixed on lady in front of him. She was gorgeous. Yumiko stood beside him seconds after.

" _I know this is quite sudden, but I'm not comfortable with misunderstandings, so I'd like to settle it once and for all. Kunimitsu would like to do the same,"_ she said smiling at Tezuka.

Fuji stared at his professor, but the other refused to look at him. _"W-well...let's have a seat."_

They all settled down, with Tezuka and his girl sitting beside each other across Fuji and Yumiko.

" _So ugh...I'm Seira. And it's nice to finally meet you Fuji,"_ she said staring at him.

Yumiko cleared her throat. _"We're all Fujis here,"_

" _Oh yeah of course, I'm sorry, Yumiko,"_ she said with a smile. _"I'm Tezuka's ex-fiancee."_

" _Ex-fiancee?"_ Yumiko frowned.

Seira nodded. _"We broke up...like 20 minutes ago."_

Fuji shifted uncomfortably on his seat. _"I'm...why..I ...what is this all about?"_

Seira looked at Tezuka. The latter sighed. _"Can I talk to you in private?"_ he said.

Fuji looked at his sister and then back at him. _"Yeah.."_

They left the two ladies and headed out. Fuji led him at the back of the house, where there was a small garden and a wooden bench. He sat down. Tezuka sat beside him. They sat and stay silent for a couple of minutes.

" _She's beautiful,"_ Fuji said with a smile.

" _It runs in the blood."_

" _So...you've been together for how long?"_

Tezuka stared in front, looking at nothing in particular. _"Does it matter?"_

" _No. But do you love her?"_

Tezuka draw in a deep breath. _"I don't."_

Fuji gave out a soft chuckle, one that sounded hollow and forced. " _Then why did you decide to marry her?"_

" _We broke up."_

" _You were engaged."_

" _It was fake."_

" _Why?"_

Tezuka hesitated, but decided seconds after that if he's going to get things all fixed, Fuji has the right to know. Besides, he hated keeping secrets.

" _If I hadn't announced my engagement to Seira two years ago, Atobe's going to force me to marry him and...I really don't have much of a choice at that time. I was studying in Europe and Atobe's been pressuring my parents to make me relent, so I did what impulse dictated and I struck a deal with Seiichi's sister."_

Fuji just gaped. Atobe? Marrying Tezuka? _"Why...Atobe wants you to marry him?"_ Fuji asked in disbelief. It all sounded so stupid, knowing how Atobe is so in love with himself to even care about marrying someone. He was under this impression that Atobe is so set on just marrying himself. Actually, thinking about it now, it was funny.

" _Seira's a friend. We often don't get very well , but she was all I had. And Atobe doesn't get his hands on the Yukimura family. I don't know why but everyone knows that."_

Fuji was silent for a moment. _"And so she was the best option. Wow...this whole thing is screwed up."_

" _I know. I just...hope...that we're okay."_

The blue-eyed boy sighed and held Tezuka's hand. _"So if Atobe knows about your break up with Seira, that would mean..."_

" _I don't even want to think about it,"_ Tezuka sighed in surrender.

" _Actually, I know a solution."_

The stoic professor looked at him. _"What?"_

Fuji opened his eyes and stared back at him. _"Let's send him an invitation."_

" _Invitation for what?"_

The tensai smiled, leaned closer and kissed Tezuka on the lips. _"Our engagement party."_

* * *

SY: Yes, Fuji. It's all screwed up. But that's the point. You're in charge of finding a solution.

But Atobe and an engagement party? I mean...Atobe's life is always a party. Anyway, I'm opening the suggestion box for this story's next chapter!

 **ATOBE'S engagement gift to Tezuka and Fuji should be ... (I'll give you guys 2 days to send me suggestions then I'll pick one!)**

AND yes dear readers! I thank you all for the read!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: It's a fact that Takeshi Konomi-sensei owns Prince of Tennis.**

 _ **Fuji chats with Yukimura. Lovely.**_

* * *

" _I can't believe...that it's over,"_ Fuji said, eyes fixed on the sheet of paper he has on his hand containing a short note of recommendation and his average grade on his crash course in Psychology.

" _Isn't that good news?"_

Fuji looked up to look at his professor. _"Yeah...but that would also mean I won't be seeing you often,"_

Tezuka raised a brow. _"I can always come to you if you ask. Or you, to me."_

Fuji smiled.

" _By the way, I've tendered my formal resignation effective next week."_

" _What?"_

" _I'm just a part-time teacher anyway. Plus, I'm doing my thesis for my masters. I'll need more time to do the research."_

" _Sounds like you'll be preoccupied."_

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji folded the paper, placed it on his pocket and stood up. _"Tezuka...about our engagement...I knew it was all too sudden, and that people might not be very comfortable about it...but... You see, I want-"_

" _We'll do it,"_ Tezuka cut him off, walking closer and holding his hand. _"I've already asked for some help."_

Fuji looked at him with a confused frown. _"What help?"_

As if to answer his question, the door of Tezuka's office opened revealing the gorgeous as ever Humanities instructor, Yukimura Seiichi.

" _Perfect timing."_ Tezuka said, recognizing the presence of the bluenette. _"As always."_

" _It's a Yukimura skill. So...what did I miss?"_

Fuji stared at Yukimura for a moment and then back to Tezuka, silently asking for an explanation.

" _I asked Yukimura to help us plan it out."_

Fuji wanted to say something but Yukimura was suddenly on his side, draping a friendly arm around his shoulder. And in as much as he wanted to ignore it, the other guy smelled so good that he was almost tempted to lean in and take a sniff. And Fuji could swear it wasn't because of any perfume. He blushed at his own thoughts.

" _Atobe still doesn't know anything about this. Yet."_ Yukimura said. _"And we want to be prepared when he does."_

" _Your plan?"_ Tezuka asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Yukimura sat down. Fuji followed beside him.

" _The plan is for you to invite him personally and make sure he doesn't bring all of his annoying, little minions on the event."_

" _All right, done. Then what?"_ Tezuka asked.

Yukimura thought for a while, looking at them both. _"Had you two, actually tried dating?"_

" _Yes. In our rooms,"_ Tezuka answered immediately.

Fuji blushed. It's not like he was hiding it. But he still wasn't well acquainted with Yukimura, and discussing his love life in the open just doesn't sound proper at the moment.

" _For a psychology professor, you sure lack creativity, Tezuka,"_ the bluenette admonished.

Tezuka shrugged. _"Well excuse me for wanting to keep Syusuke to myself. I'm always of the opinion that cuddling and kissing are private activities that should transpire behind closed doors."_

" _Tezuka...that's..."_ Fuji cleared his throat, turning more red and suddenly wanting to get out of the room away from Yukimura's now teasing stares directed at him.

" _I'm interested to hear more of those private activities, but they could wait. I have an idea.."_ Yukimura started, giving Fuji a conspiratorial wink. _"Why don't we have a little chat, Fuji-kun?"_

Fuji looked at Tezuka, and when the other nodded, he agreed.

* * *

" _So let me get the facts straight. You two, never went beyond hugging and kissing."_ Yukimura said in a matter of fact tone.

They were currently at a cafe just few blocks away from the campus. It's a place normally packed with people on mornings and late afternoons but almost deserted just after lunch. Which is exactly why they decided to bring their talk in here. Still, Fuji had to lean closer to the person sitting across him in an attempt to tone down Yukimura's voice. The sight of a popular teacher and a controversial student is enough of a head-turner. He need not to draw more attention than what is needed.

" _Yeah...but look...is this really important?"_

" _Of course!"_ Yukimura exclaimed, drawing few pairs of eyes at their direction. Fuji cleared his throat, looking away. _"Look. If what you said is true. And I mean Tezuka, doing most of the advances, then it'll have to change if you want our plan to work."_

Fuji frowned. _"Yukimura-sensei...I appreciate the help. But you haven't clearly stated what the plan is, and you're losing me."_

The blue-haired teacher shifted on his seat. _"The plan is for you to take control, and Tezuka doesn't need to know about it."_

Fuji's frown deepened. _"Me taking control?...I...why..and how?"_

" _How's your psychology?"_

" _He gave me above average."_

Yukimura nodded. _"And you're familiar with the psychology of men? Like how they respond to certain degree of stimulus and unexpected situations? Characteristic patterns?"_

Fuji stared at him. _"Yes. But-"_

" _And have you tried reading Tezuka's behavior?"_

" _N-no...why would I do that?"_

Yukimura leaned back and sighed. _"Because the way I see it Fuji...he's in need. And I mean sexually."_ he said. Fuji stared at him, eyes widening as the realization of what Yukimura was suggesting hit him. _"But Tezuka's highly sensitive and considerate of other people's reservations, and he wouldn't make a move on you, unless you show him that you're interested."_

" _I am interested."_ Fuji blurted out a bit too loud to his own liking.

" _Not enough apparently."_

Fuji gaped. _"You're suggesting me that I...that I no...no?"_

Yukimura frowned. _"It's not seduction when you're just doing your part to reciprocate. Tezuka's more than willing, trust me. You just need to be more...straightforward yourself."_

Fuji brought a hand to his face. He might not be very much familiar about Yukimura as a person, but he sure wasn't completely clueless as well when it comes to the other's preference. And it didn't help that Shiraishi once spilled a secret about something involving the bluenette and the student council vice-president Genichirou Sanada being into some sort of intimate relationship. If Yukimura's so confident on suggesting these things, then Fuji could only guess it's because the other have tried it firsthand.

" _And how will this keep Atobe at bay?"_

" _It wouldn't."_

Fuji glared.

" _But it would place him on the right position where he should be at. I'm confident he'll be sending out his photographers to follow you and Tezuka around once he receives the invitation. Just feed them some of your best moments."_

" _And let the whole campus know about it. Great."_ Fuji retorted in sarcasm. _"If we're going to go ahead with this, that website has to be taken down first."_

Yukimura leaned with a sweet smile plastered on his face. _"Or use it to your advantage."_

* * *

" _So...did you have a fine talk?"_ Tezuka asked.

He was currently driving home with Fuji and judging from the silence coming from his lover, he knew that Yukimura said something that got the other's attention.

" _Hmm."_

Tezuka glanced at him. _"Everything okay?"_

Fuji responded by holding his hand on a tight clasp.

" _If you're hungry, we could stop by the next cafe and grab a quick bite."_

" _I'm fine. Just drive."_

The rest of their trip to Tezuka's home went in silence. When they arrived, Fuji hesitated.

" _You said you need to do some reading for your research. I better go home."_

Tezuka pulled him out of the car, almost dragging him along the process. _"I need inspiration."_

Fuji can't hide the smile that crept on his lips. _"Don't blame me if you get distracted,"_

Tezuka opened the door and urged him to go inside. _"You're a welcome distraction."_

Fuji just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **SY:** _ **Ahh... So updates may not come as often as we all like. A lot of article requests came up for work and it takes most of my time, so I'll probably stick to 1 or 2 updates per week. Thanks for all those who're still up there and following this story!**_

 ** _(Atobe's demanding more attention...and so we'll go write about him on the next chapter...)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: As always.**

" _ **But if the surprise involves you, on bed and naked, I doubt he'll ever pass the chance."**_ **\- Yukimura**

* * *

" _Is this some kind of a joke?"_ Atobe asked, arching a brow as he threw back the plain, white envelope that Sanada handed him less than a minute ago.

Sanada looked at it and place it back on his vest pocket. _"Tezuka personally wanted to talk to you about it, but you were out."_

" _So?"_

" _So I took the decency to get the letter and hand it to you on his behalf."_

Atobe threw an annoyed look at his newly hired personal bodyguard, who also happened to be their school's student council vice-president. _"Last time I checked, I never gave you the authority to handle anything other than my personal security."_

" _Well, excuse me if I consider Tezuka as a threat to your security, Atobe."_

The diva's frown turned to a glare. _"I accepted you in my house to do exactly as I say and-"_

" _And I'm just trying to do my job,"_ Sanada cut him off. _"And let's get things straight, Keigo Atobe. I never came to you. You came asking for my help. I need money, you pay well. It's business."_

Atobe scoffed and looked away. True. He was the one who wanted to have Sanada on his side. One, because of the other's reputation at school. And two, is because of his relationship with Yukimura. As long as Sanada is with him, the _witch_ will at least be on a tight leash.

" _I assume you already know what that is all about?"_

Sanada nodded. _"An engagement party invitation."_

" _Then what are you still doing here?"_ Atobe eyed him in annoyance. _"Bring out the limo. Ore-sama and Syusuke Fuji shall have a little chat."_

* * *

" _Suprised?"_

Fuji gaped at the person standing on his doorstep. _"Y-Yukimura-sensei...how did you-"_

" _My sister. She gave me your address."_

Fuji slowly nodded, opening the door wider. _"Well,..come in."_

Yukimura didn't hesitate and marched inside the place like he owns it. He headed straight to the living room and comfortably sat himself down on the sofa.

" _Ugh, so...what's with this sudden visit?"_

" _To inform you that I've made initial arrangements with few potential venues for your engagement. You just need to choose."_

Fuji frowned and sat across the bluenette. _"Ughm ...thanks? But shouldn't you be telling this first to Tezuka?"_

" _Yes...after I tell you."_

" _But-"_

" _This, is a good opportunity to make your move. You can surprise him before-"_

" _Tezuka doesn't seem like the person who likes surprises."_

" _He doesn't."_ Yukimura said. _"But if the surprise involves you, on bed and naked, I doubt he'll ever pass the chance."_

" _Oh please..."_

Yukimura gave him a hard look. _"Quit being a baby."_

" _I'm not-"_

" _Then just give it a shot!"_ Yukimura exclaimed. _"I'm in no position to make demands. But I really think intimacy is what you both need right now. And don't -"_ Yukimura held up a hand, warning Fuji to stop whatever he was about to say - _"Don't you ever deny that you need it too. You're a perfectly, healthy adult, and it's natural."_

" _I...don't know what to do."_ Fuji admitted with a sigh.

" _You want me to help you?"_

" _No!...No...I'll figure something out."_

Just when Yukimura was about to say something, the doorbell sounded. Fuji frowned. _"I'll get that. Just a minute."_

A minute after, they found themselves in a sort of awkward-slash-suffocating silence with their unwanted visitor no other than the ever popular diva, Keigo Atobe. And to both Fuji and Yukimura's utter surprise, Sanada.

" _Can I get you something?"_

Atobe rolled his eyes. _"Oh please, I don't drink-"_

" _I'm not asking you, Atobe."_ Fuji cut him off in sarcasm. He looked at Sanada's direction.

" _I'm good. Don't bother,"_ the stoic student council officer said. Fuji noticed how he was trying NOT to look at Yukimura's direction who on the other hand has started emitting some dark, ominous aura for something Fuji could only associate with jealousy.

" _So.."_ Atobe started, as he tried to comfortably settle himself on the sofa, crossing his leg and looking across his now considered nemesis with an arrogant look. _"Shall you enlighten me with this preposterous, idiotic, pea-brained idea that you forced Tezuka into?"_

Fuji leaned back, fighting Atobe's arrogant stance with indifference. _"The only person who's forcing something on somebody is you, Atobe. And if you came here to verify whether the invitation is real, then yes. Tezuka and I are getting engaged, and we're inviting you because we know that even if we don't, you'll still invite yourself in"_

" _How dare you-"_

" _No. How dare you!"_ Fuji yelled. Sanada cleared his throat and Fuji exhaled sharply. _"Get out,"_ Fuji commanded.

" _What?!"_ Atobe snapped in disbelief, angry and annoyed for receiving such _insult_.

" _Let's go, Atobe,"_ said Sanada, grabbing his boss arm, which the other immediately pulled away.

" _Ore-sama is not done with you, insolent peasant!"_ And with that, he marched out, followed by Sanada who bowed in apology to Fuji.

Minutes after the two left, Fuji buried his face on his hands. _"Sanada's working for Atobe? Seriously?"_ He looked at Yukimura for answer, but when he saw the blank expression on the other's face, he felt suddenly out of line. The Humanities professor obviously didn't know about it as well.

They enjoyed few more minutes of silence before Yukimura bid him goodbye.

* * *

" _I - I can explai-..Yuki..stop-"_

And Sanada did stop talking. Only to be replaced by his hard breathing and groans as Yukimura mercilessly took his breath away with kisses and bites to his lips, neck, chest...

" _I was...planning to tell you,"_ Sanada managed when Yukimura finally stopped french kissing him in favor of sucking his earlobe.

" _When?"_

Sanada swallowed. He's having the most difficult time concentrating with Yukimura's mouth and hands all over his body. Not to mention the fact that the bluenette had somehow managed to handcuff his hands against the headboard. As to where the other got hold of handcuffs, he didn't know. What he's most concerned off right now is how he can stop the close to unbearable teasing that Yukimura's obviously doing on him.

" _I need the job."_

And as if that sentence was enough to explain everything, Yukimura stopped, pulling away from Sanada.

" _Acting as Atobe's bodyguard was the part-time job I was telling you about. It wasn't-"_

" _I know,"_ Yukimura sighed, grabbing a key from the bedside table and uncuffing his boyfriend. _"And I know without you, telling me that the pay is high. Maybe higher than my own pay grade. So don't worry because I'm not asking you to drop it."_

Sanada shifted on bed. _"I'm sorry if -"_

" _No. Don't be,"_ He stood up and quickly dressed. _"I'll be busy for a couple of days. I'll...call you."_

" _Seiichi..."_

Yukimura grabbed his things and gave Sanada a quick kiss on the lips. _"Sleep well."_

And then he left.

* * *

" _Wow..."_ Shiraishi muttered, wide eyes glued at his friend. He glanced at the envelop on his hand and looked back at Fuji. _"Engaged?...It's pretty sudden."_

" _I know. And it is. But there are reasons. I just...you're invited okay?"_

" _Yeah...sure..I'll be there."_

Fuji hesitated but decided that if he wants to do something, Shiraishi's the best guy who can give him something valuable. He waited for the other to finish changing after their practice and went home together with him.

" _So...what is it that you want to ask?"_

The blue-eyed boy cleared his throat. _"You've tried...dating a guy before, right?"_

Shiraishi nodded.

" _So ugh...about the stuff you do...I mean-"_

" _You want to know if I tried having sex with a guy?"_

Fuji blushed at the blunt and shameless way on how his friend said it. But yes, that was

what he wanted to know. _"Yeah."_

" _I did."_

" _And?"_

Shiraishi looked at him. _"So Tezuka-sensei doesn't have the guts to do it just yet, huh?"_

Fuji elbowed him, earning him a glare from his friend.

" _Fine. But before we talk about sex, why don't we grab a quick bite?"_

* * *

 **SY: I know...late updates. Yeah. But I WILL update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis is Takeshi Konomi's property.**

" _ **You know the lock codes for his apartment?" -**_ **Tezuka**

* * *

" _Stop! Just-..no Shiraishi! Jeez!"_ Fuji abruptly stood up trying to rid of the cold beer that now drenched his shirt. When he asked to talk to Shiraishi, he really meant having some civilized, serious conversation and not this cozy chat with booze and chips and lasagna.

" _All right. You're drunk,"_ Fuji said as he grabbed the can of beer his friend was holding. He dragged Shiraishi to his bed and pushed him down. _"Now sleep."_

" _Ne, Syusuke...join me...let's ... let's hook up."_

" _You're drunk, okay?"_ Fuji said leaving the room and rummaging his bag for his phone. He was at Shiraishi's apartment after the latter insisted that they bring the conversation to a more private place, namely, his place. Just before he could find his phone, it rang. He answered on the first ring.

" _Hey...hi..."_

" _Where are you?"_ It was Tezuka.

" _At a friend's house."_

" _You didn't answer my calls. I was worried."_

Fuji bit his lip. _"Yeah. I'm...we're talking and...drinking...I had my phone stuff in my bag."_

" _Drinking?"_

The blue-eyed boy snapped his eyes shut. He wasn't drunk. At least not on the same level as his friend. But it's not like he's at his best condition as well considering how he drank a total of three cans of beer. And it was enough to make him feel slightly dizzy.

" _I'm fine, really. I just...my friend's drunk, and I can't leave him just yet. But I'll leave. When he's asleep."_

The silence that followed from the other line made Fuji doubt if Tezuka cut off the call.

" _I'll pick you up. Where are you?"_

" _Tezuka, it's fine. I'm-"_

" _I'll pick you up. Give me the address."_

* * *

It didn't take half an hour for Tezuka to reach Shiraishi's apartment. And though against his principles to barge in any property without invitation, he had to. Especially when he didn't like how Fuji sounded on the phone.

" _You came,"_ Fuji said with a smile, too seductive to Tezuka's liking. He opened the door wide and allowed his professor to come in. _"I'll just say my goodbyes."_

Tezuka followed Fuji as he entered Shiraishi's room, now more curious on who this precious 'friend' is who got _his_ Syusuke drunk. He stood at the door as Fuji draped a blanket on the sleeping guy. And in as much as he wanted to keep his jealousy alarm in check, he couldn't deny how the pang of envy crept through his senses when Fuji started wiping the other guy's face with a towel.

" _He'll get a terrible headache when he wakes up. Will need to make him more comfortable while he sleeps,"_ Fuji said, continuing on his ministrations.

Tezuka just looked, staying calm and reserved even as Fuji started to unbutton the shirt of his friend. _"Is that necessary?"_ he blurted. He's been drunk once or twice. But he never slept naked. Plus, he didn't like the idea of Fuji undressing other man than him.

The blue-eyed boy looked back at him with that smile, and Tezuka swore to get a hot, black brewed coffee on his way home. As if he didn't make enough scene, Fuji proceeded on removing Shiraishi's shirt and finally leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the other's forehead.

Tezuka had to turn around to release the air he's been holding on his chest. He felt guilty on the thoughts he's having at the moment, but watching Fuji nurse another man is like watching live sex. And it doesn't help that Shiraishi's clearly athletic as well judging from the well toned abs Tezuka has just been confronted. Less than five minutes inside the same room with a tipsy Fuji and vulnerable-looking Shiraishi already made him... _turned on._

And it made him feel grossed about himself.

" _I think he'll be fine,"_ Tezuka said, turning back. Fuji now finished undressing Shiraishi's upper half and he had seen enough. _"I'll drive you home."_

Fuji sighed and nodded. He turned off the lights of the room and gathered his bag. He input some number codes on the electronic locks of the apartment and ushered Tezuka out. They silently walked towards his professor's car.

" _You know the lock codes for his apartment?"_ Tezuka asked, amusement on his voice, once he started driving.

" _Yeah. I'm a frequent visitor."_

" _I've never seen him at school."_

" _He's on a different department. Engineering. We're classmates on some minor subjects."_

Tezuka stayed silent as he continued driving. And he can see from the periphery of his eyes how Fuji's starting to doze off. He doesn't drink often himself but he's quite keen on detecting when one's drunk. And his boyfriend, is clearly on that state as of the moment.

" _Is your sister home? I'll do a right turn on the next intersection."_

Fuji groaned. _"Let's just go to your place."_

" _Then you better call Yumiko first."_

The blue-eyed boy grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. _"Nee-san? Yes...I'm fine but I can't go home. I'll stay at Tezuka's place. I know. Right. No. Okay see you tomorrow. Bye."_

" _You all right?"_

Fuji nodded. _"Just a little bit tired."_

Tezuka sped up. They arrived at his place ten minutes after with Fuji, already half asleep. The professor led him to his room and gently laid him down on bed. _"I'll get some water."_

But before he could stand back, Fuji pulled him down, kissing him gently. One gentle kiss eventually turned more heated when Tezuka started to take control. He could still taste the beer on Fuji's mouth, and he really didn't care. A whole week of just writing, and reading for his thesis made it impossible for him to display much intimacy with Fuji. And Tezuka had to admit that he needed this physical contact more than ever.

He trailed kisses on Fuji's neck and chest while unbuttoning the other's shirt. And judging from how the other was clutching his hair with his fingers and pulling him closer, Tezuka was confident, the other wanted the same. He brought his lips back to Fuji's as his right hand started to explore the expanse of skin before him.

Tezuka was aware of his phone's insistent ringing, but he didn't care. All he cared was Fuji and his addicting moans every time he nips his neck. _"I love you.."_

He heard Fuji's soft chuckle and frowned when he pulled away. _"I know. But you're phone's getting real annoying."_

Tezuka gave him another kiss before grabbing his phone on the table.

" _Yes?"_

" _Kunimitsu? I've left messages on your phone and email. Where are you?"_

Tezuka was stunned for a few seconds before he regained his composure and went out of his bed. He signaled Fuji that he'll be back and headed out.

" _Mom...I'm sorry. I was quite busy. What is it?"_

" _I received a rather disturbing call from one of my associates. It was about your supposed engagement with a Syusuke Fuji. What is this?"_

Tezuka snapped his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. If his mother knew about him and Fuji, then he would have to assume that she knew about his breakup with Seira as well. _"It's true, mom. I'm getting engaged and I'd really want to keep it private."_

" _Do I know this Syusuke Fuji?"_

" _No. I'm afraid you haven't met him yet."_

" _Him? So it's true. You're dating a guy?"_

" _Mom, I-"_

" _And what about Seira?"_

Tezuka cleared his throat. He was well aware of his mother's fascination towards the Yukimura heiress and to be honest, he wasn't ready yet how to explain their arrangement without angering his mother.

" _Seira knows about this, mom."_

" _Kunimitsu,"_ his mother started, warning evident on her tone. _"You and I have a lot of things to discuss. And I'd appreciate it if you bring along this Fuji person. I'd like to meet him personally."_

" _Mom-"_

And the line went dead.

He shut his phone and went back to his room, only to find a sleeping Syusuke Fuji, comfortably lying down. He brushed away the few strands of hair that blocked his face and sighed. He turned his phone back on and dialed a number.

" _We have a problem,"_ he said to the person on the other line.

" _What is it?"_

Tezuka sighed. _"Mom's coming. And I think I need your help."_

" _Absolutely. What do you want me to do?"_

" _I need a complete set of the limited edition Gundam collector's item."_

* * *

 **SY:...Moms...you know moms.**

 **(I'm on vacation...so faster updates. hehe..)**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the gorgeous guys in Prince of Tennis**

" _ **He knows how to use his hands well. I assume I have you, to thank for that."**_ **\- Atobe**

* * *

" _Is she ugh...that picky?"_ Fuji muttered uncomfortably on his seat. Tezuka and he were currently at a local restaurant few blocks away from the professor's flat. They are scheduled to meet the latter's mom, and judging from Tezuka's own fidgety demeanor, Fuji could only guess that the woman they are about to meet might not be someone whom you can easily deal with.

Tezuka glanced at his wrist watch and then to the entrance of the restaurant. _"She's here."_

Fuji turned and followed his boyfriend's gaze which then landed to a woman wearing casual, faded jeans and black shirt. Her eyes searched the place before it went to their direction and Fuji almost choked.

" _Is that your mom?"_ He asked, not taking off his stare at the woman who started walking to their direction.

" _Yes."_

Fuji looked hard at Tezuka, almost accusingly. _"Damn it. Your mom's a supermodel?"_

* * *

" _T-There...harder..."_

Sanada frowned. Yes Atobe pays good. Yes, being his bodyguard wasn't that difficult. But he accepted the job on the condition that his duties will be limited to protecting the diva from any threat. Nothing physical. Nothing like... _this._

Atobe moaned and gave him that arrogant, victorious smile. _"Who would have thought you're good at this line of work?"_

" _This will never happen again,"_ Sanada retorted, as he brought a hand to Atobe's waist, kneading it hard.

" _Hmm...we'll see about that.."_

And then Sanada's phone rang. He got off the bed and grabbed his phone. Atobe glared.

" _I'll need to take this."_

" _Is that the witch?"_

It was Sanada's time to glare as he answered the caller. _"Seiichi? What is it?"_

" _I'm free this evening. If you don't have anything to do, we can have dinner at my place,"_ came Yukimura's ever soft and lovely voice.

Sanada couldn't fight the blush that crept on his face. It's not all the time that Yukimura invites him in. He could recall two or three times. And those encounters always involved hours of mind-blowing sex. They hardly see each other ever since he started his job at Atobe's place and the idea of sharing moments of intimacy with his lover couldn't be more welcome.

" _S-sure...I'll be there. Is 7 o'clock fine?"_

" _Yeah, that's great.."_

Atobe, who's never used to being ignored propped himself up on bed and snaked an arm around Sanada's waist, leaning closer and sucking the other's earlobe. He felt the other tensed.

" _Sanada? Are you all right?"_ Yukimura asked, suddenly curious at the almost inaudible yelp that he heard from the other line.

" _Yes Yuki, I'm- stop it Ato- I'm fine Seiichi."_

Yukimura fell silent. He wasn't paranoid. And he knew that the groan he just heard from the other line is not a product of paranoia. Nor does that voice belong to his lover.

" _Where are you Genichirou?"_ he asked, his voice dropping low.

" _I'm...I'm working. I'll call you when-"_

Sanada failed to finish speaking when Atobe grabbed his phone, jumping off the bed and padding towards the bathroom where he locked himself in. Sanada followed after, banging the door and asking him to open it. The diva just smirked and brought the phone to his ears.

 _"I'm afraid you've chosen the wrong time to call your boyfriend, Yukimura-sensei.."_ Atobe greeted, dragging the honorifics in an attempt to sound sarcastic. He never treated the other as someone who can mentor him. If any, the Humanities professor is someone he despised.

The other line remained silent and Atobe savored the image of a pissed off Yukimura on his mind. He'd pay thousands to see that look in person.

" _Give him back the phone,"_ ordered Seiichi.

" _Oh? Aren't you going to ask me what Sanada's doing in my room?"_

" _I'm not interested."_

Atobe grinned. _"He knows how to use his hands well. I assume I have you to thank for that."_

" _If you ever lay a hand-"_

" _Ore-sama is not laying a hand on anybody. And correction, it's your Genichirou who's doing the touching so if there's-"_ Atobe looked at the phone when he heard the beeping sound. Yukimura hung up. He smirked and opened the door, frowning at his now empty bed.

* * *

" _Hi Syusuke so...you're dating my son?"_

Fuji blushed, suddenly too self conscious under the stares of the beautiful woman seated across him. When Tezuka invited him for this meeting, he was expecting a pretty woman on her 50-ish. What he never saw coming was for a popular model to be the mother of his boyfriend. Ayana Tezuka might already be thirty-eight but she could easily pass as twenty-five. Which is exactly why she remains on top of her league in the modeling industry. Last time he checked, Ayana became the official endorser of the biggest smartphone company in Japan.

" _Yeah...I know this is really too much to digest, but yes. We're dating."_

" _And...you're getting engaged?"_

" _Yes."_

Ayana darted a look to his son who chose to remain silent and then back to Fuji. _"You know, Kunimitsu never told me anything about this. So you must understand that I'm not...that I can't just immediately say yes to this engagement."_

Fuji draw in a deep breath and nodded.

" _But,"_ Ayana started _"I happen to also have a very strong trust on my son. So if he has decided on this, I'll have to assume he's done enough consideration on everything. Isn't that right?"_

Tezuka looked at his mother. _"Yes, mom. I did."_

Ayana nodded. _"When's the engagement?"_

" _Two weeks from now."_

Ayana frowned. _"That soon?"_

Fuji felt awkward. Despite the moderate attitude Tezuka's mother is showing him, he was also aware that she's not particularly in favor of this whole set-up. He wasn't even sure if the woman likes the idea of her only son dating another guy. His face might have been obviously worried for he felt Tezuka's hand grip his own.

" _Mom, I know you're busy. But I hope you can come."_

Ayana gave his son a small smile. _"We'll see. I'll be in Belgium for the succeeding weeks.."_ A hesitation. _"But I'll try to come. And thanks for the Gundam collectibles. They're glorious!"_

* * *

" _Seiichi..."_

Yukimura glared, pushing Sanada down on bed. _"Not another word."_

" _But I want to-"_

The rest of Sanada's words were swallowed by Yukimura's lips, capturing his own in a forceful, - angry manner. He immediately went out of Atobe's mansion after that call in hopes that he could explain himself before a terrible misunderstanding once again occur. The student council vice-president may be seen by many as insensitive, but he knew Yukimura best. The bluenette easily gets jealous. And when he does, it could take weeks, even months of patience and celibacy before you can get the other to talk to you again. And Sanada just couldn't bear waiting that long. Not again.

" _I'm sorry,"_ he muttered, when Seiichi finally pulled away to catch his breath. _"I just don't want you getting the wrong idea that I'm-"_

" _I know..."_ Yukimura said, tracing a finger to Sanada's lips. _"I know."_

" _You're not angry?"_

Yukimura shook his head. _"But I'll be if you don't get naked. Now."_

Sanada blushed. _"What about dinner?"_

The bluenette leaned down, so that their faces are only few millimeters away. He brought a hand down to unbuckle Sanada's belt and slid his hand in, groping his boyfriend's erection. _"You still want dinner?"_ he teased.

Sanada replied with a defeated groan as he pulled Yukimura and pinned him down, reversing their position. _"Yes. Later."_

Yukimura smirked.

* * *

" _Do you think she's fine with this?"_ Fuji asked. They were back at Tezuka's place finalizing few details for their upcoming engagement. _"She might see your gift as a sort of bribe.."_

" _She's a Gundam fan."_

" _What if she doesn't agree?"_

Tezuka moved beside him on the couch and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _"I don't care."_

Fuji sighed, bringing out his phone. He remembered Yukimura asking him to drop a call as soon as he's free. Plus, he wants to talk about something the other is sure to know about judging from his obvious great relationship with his boyfriend.

" _Yukimura-sensei..."_

" _F-Fuji? Hey...what -oh god..."_

Fuji frowned at his phone. Did Yukimura just moan? _"Ughm...about what you said before..."_ Fuji trailed off as the series of moans and groans assaulted his ears. He blushed at the realization of what was going on and opted to end the call but not quick enough before Tezuka snatched it away. Apparently, he was a bit too curious on who was on the other line to make his boyfriend blush that way.

" _Tezuka wait, don't..."_ He blushed even more when Tezuka brought the phone to his ears.

Seconds after, the professor ended the call. _"Seems like they're having fun."_

Fuji fought off the blush on his face. Actually, he felt so stupid for his own reaction. But who can blame him? The way Yukimura sounded seemed like he was having a really good time back there. He can't help but wonder if he will feel the same the moment Tezuka-

" _Syusuke, I know you've been wondering, but yes. I'm thinking about it too. I mean sex."_

Fuji gaped, eyes widening and face turning redder. _"What are you-"_

" _So if you want to do it...just...tell me."_

What the hell? Fuji slammed himself down on the couch and buried his face on his hands. Can this situation be more awkward? _"Are we seriously talking about this now?"_

Tezuka settled beside him. _"Just saying."_

The blue-eyed boy raised his head and turned to his boyfriend. _"After the engagement party,"_ he said, still blushing.

Tezuka leaned closer and kissed him softly on the lips. _"Noted."_

* * *

 **SY: Sounds like a good plan, Fuji. Way to go.**

 **(** _ **Yukimura and Sanada almost made me forget that this is a rated T story and not M. Tarundarou!**_ **)**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: POT is created and owned by Takeshi Konomi and technically the company who produced the anime.**

" _ **Take your clothes off."**_ **\- Tezuka**

 **(Me while editing: Jeez Tezuka...this is rated T okay?! Be considerate!)**

" _ **I want you Seiichi, but-"**_ **\- Sanada**

 **(Me while editing: As always Sanada. But this is rated T so hands off!)**

 **I'll stick to my rating gorgeous bishies. So stop tempting me.**

* * *

The engagement party went exactly how Yukimura had planned. It was a private celebration where few family members on both Fuji and Tezuka's side were present. Some of their closest friends also attended the event. To Fuji's surprise, there wasn't any Atobe around. And while it slightly worried him, knowing how the diva was so averse on the idea of him getting engaged to Tezuka, he wasn't also in the mood to think about Atobe's absence. In fact, he didn't care.

Contrary to what Tezuka hoped for, his mother didn't make it. His father managed to drop by his condominium prior to the start of the celebration but immediately excused himself, saying something about catching a flight to France. It was only Tezuka's grandfather who graced the event on its entirety. The Fuji family attendees on the other hand were composed of Yumiko and his mother. Friends like Yukimura and Sanada, Shiraishi, and few other colleagues from university also came.

" _That went great,"_ Fuji said when he and Tezuka finally got their lone time inside a hotel room Yumiko has prepared for them. Other guests who plan on staying for the night also had some rooms reserved inside the hotel.

" _Yeah."_

Few moments of silence passed between them, knowing without talking, the similar sentiment they shared during the entire event - the absence of their expected visitor, Atobe Keigo. It wasn't like they got engaged for the sole purpose of pissing Atobe off. However, they specifically made the effort of inviting him in hopes that he will attend, and perhaps realize that his obsession with his so-called friend and soulmate, Tezuka Kunimitsu, is out of place.

Yet he ditched it off.

Fuji walked to the fridge found at the small living room area of that room and brought out two cans of beer. He opened one and handed Tezuka the other.

" _Shouldn't we be drinking champagne?"_

The blue eyed boy shrugged, taking a swig at his own drink. _"So ugh...this is our first night together...I mean as officially engaged couple...and..."_

" _And you said that we're going to do it."_ Tezuka finished, opening his can of beer.

" _Yeah."_

Another silence.

Okay, so this is awkward. They've spent countless of time at Tezuka's bedroom, yes. But those were solely limited to nothing more than studying and well, kissing. Tonight, is different. Fuji finished his drink and threw the can on the nearby trash bin. He inhaled deeply and faced his fiancee.

" _Okay. Do what you have to."_

Tezuka stared at him. He wasn't sure how to respond or if he even needed to. Fuji's words were clear. He's ready and he wants him to take control. Still, Tezuka found himself a little bit...lost.

" _Have you tried this before?"_ he asked.

Fuji frowned. _"No. If I did I wouldn't be this nervous."_

Ah. So he was right. Fuji's nervous. _"Okay. Ugh...why don't you strip."_

Fuji gaped. _"What?"_

" _Take your clothes off."_

" _I heard you,"_ Fuji said, eyeing his fiancee in slight confusion. _"But isn't that supposed to be your job?"_

It was Tezuka's time to frown. _"Where did you get that?"_

Fuji was about to say that it was what Shiraishi told him, but decided that mentioning another man's name in this intimate moment is inappropriate. Plus, he didn't want Tezuka to get the wrong idea that he was asking a male friend specific details on private matters such as sex. _"I've...read it...from somewhere."_

Tezuka sighed, setting aside his half empty can of beer and grabbing Fuji's arm. He dragged him to bed and pinned him down. _"Did you know that the best form of education is learning through action?"_

" _Yeah. So what?"_

Tezuka smirked and leaned down, capturing Fuji's lips in a gentle but demanding kiss. The tensai brought a hand to his nape to pull him down but Tezuka pulled away. _"So the next time you want to learn something about sex, it's best if you ask me for answers."_

Fuji blinked twice. _"Point taken."_

Tezuka smiled and once again kissed him. Fuji kissed back. He wasn't even drunk but Fuji can swear his senses were on heightened alert. He felt hot. He flinched when Tezuka bit his neck, but didn't care to stop him. The next thing he knew, his shirt was thrown away, only to be replaced by Tezuka's hand, touching him. It felt strange. Fuji knew very well how his fiancee's hand felt for the countless times they held each other. But feeling the same hand caressing his navel, fingers drawing slow patterns on his sides felt...so different, better.

" _Kunimitsu...that's-"_ Fuji's words were swallowed by his own moans when he felt Tezuka's tongue on his nipple. He grabbed the other's hair by instinct, earning him a groan from his fiancee. Tezuka stopped and looked at him. Fuji blushed. _"That's...I..."_

" _You want to stop?"_ Tezuka asked, leaning down and sucking his earlobe. _"Because I don't.."_

Fuji shivered. How can Tezuka be so hot and cool at the same time? It's so unfair! _"Just...take it slow.."_ he muttered, his face turning redder. _"And take your shirt off, dammit!"_

* * *

" _Guess they're on it. He's not answering his phone,"_ Yukimura said, slamming himself down on bed where Sanada lay on his stomach, reading a plain-looking book packed with text and numbers, which was apparently, according to the latter, talks about the secrets to a successful business.

Yukimura just studied his boyfriend's figure. Sanada was really 3 years younger than him but with the constant furrow of his brows and stoic appearance, he can easily pass as someone older than the Humanities professor. Yukimura inched closer and draped an arm across Sanada, slowly caressing his lower back with feather-like touches of his fingers.

" _I want you Seiichi, but-"_

" _But you're busy with study for your upcoming exam which is due next week, specifically Thursday at 2 pm. I get it, Genichirou,"_ Yukimura said with a sigh. _"You've been saying the same thing for the past nine times I flirted with you. I totally get it."_

Sanada released a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend. _"My grades are failing. You know that right?"_ Ever since he took up the part-time job Atobe has offered, he had to juggle more responsibilities with his academics and that of being a student council member on top of it. Of course he wanted moments of intimacy with his lover. But he really needs to keep up with his studies. He had even wished for Yukimura to have more loads at work so he can keep himself busy and so he wouldn't have to reject his advances every now and then. But Yukimura is Yukimura. And he never gets busy for some reason.

Yukimura nodded, feeling so stupid for being a brat. After attending the engagement party between Tezuka and Fuji and seeing the looks his ex co-professor was throwing at his fiancee, Yukimura couldn't help but feel jealous.

" _I have to get high grades on this. After that..."_ Sanada gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. _"I'll make it up to you."_

Yukimura smiled. _"Fine. I'll go,"_ he said, getting out of bed and giving Sanada soft kiss on the lips. _"Study well."_

" _I love you, Seiichi.."_

The bluenette opened his mouth to respond but found himself holding back. He gave one lovely smile and headed out. He likes Sanada a lot. But is it love?

* * *

" _Ne, Syusuke..."_ Tezuka whispered, snaking an arm around a half asleep Fuji on his side.

" _Hmm?"_

" _You felt so good."_

Fuji opened his eyes and smiled. After what they did tonight, he was so tired to even say a word in response. Yukimura told him the day before that it will feel good. But 'good' is a severe understatement for what Tezuka made him feel that night. It was... _epic_ , for a lack of a better term. Of course it hurt at first. But he expected it. What he didn't see coming was for his fiancee to be so...what's the term? _Hyperactive_ on bed. While Tezuka might have the best self-control and reserved personality when in public, he's certainly impossible to control once he starts ravishing you on bed. Take it from someone who just had a taste of Tezuka's fierce side.

" _No one would believe me if I say that the stoic Kunimitsu Tezuka everyone knows gives killer kisses."_ Fuji whispered.

Tezuka pulled him closer and nuzzled his neck. _"And no one else would know."_

Fuji let out a soft chuckle and shifted on bed to face his fiancee. He held out a hand caressed Tezuka's lower lip with his thumb. _"Thank you,"_ he muttered. _"For everything."_

Tezuka replied by kissing his palm. They stayed staring at each other for the minutes that followed, savoring the warmth of each other's presence. With Fuji's final exams for the semester coming up and his fiancee's ongoing thesis requirements, it might take them a while before they can once again share this kind of intimacy. The welcome silence that passed between them was interrupted with the low but audible beeping of Tezuka's phone lying on the floor. He wasn't planning on answering it if not for the fact that Fuji insisted. Apparently, the other was aware of the call even before Tezuka noticed it hours ago.

" _Hai..."_ the stoic professor answered, sitting on the bed with his back to Fuji. _"What? No, wait, calm down. He won't do that."_ Tezuka listened for a few seconds. _"All right. All right, I'll be right there. Bye."_

" _Who was that?"_ Fuji said, trying but failing to stand up from bed.

" _Yukimura. He says Seira's missing."_

Fuji frowned. _"Is it Atobe?"_

" _No. I don't know. But I have to go."_

" _Where?"_

" _To Seiichi's apartment. I'll bring him his medication."_

Fuji's frown deepened. Tezuka, sensing the worry on his lover leaned closer and gave him a short kiss. _"I'll be back early morning."_

" _Is Yukimura-sensei sick?"_

Tezuka hesitated but nodded. _"It's a sort of mild paranoia. It doesn't happen often but I've seen his breakdown once. It's terrible."_

Yukimura has a psychological disorder? Fuji can't believe it. He's always considered the Humanities professor as smart and in control. The fact that no one seemed to know about his condition except for Tezuka is already a proof that he's really good at hiding it. A sudden thought came to Fuji - Just how deep is Yukimura and Tezuka's relationship? The clearly knew each other even before he did. And while Tezuka does answer personal questions, he never really talked about his past with his _friend._

But that could wait. Right now, Yukimura needs serious help. And Tezuka seemed to be the perfect person for that job.

" _Call me if anything happens,"_ Fuji said.

" _I will. Go get some sleep."_

They shared another kiss before Tezuka left.

* * *

 **SY: Is anyone still out there reading this? We're back to the 2 chapter update per week since I've started working again. If you want extra reads though, I could recommend you to my previous works under a different account -** _ **The Silverclaimer.**_

 **Thanks for the read! And yes, reviews are loved!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Starting on the next chapter, I will no longer write this portion. Because you know it.**

" _ **Handcuff her, you idiot!"**_ **\- Atobe**

* * *

Tezuka frowned at Yukimura's slumped position on the couch. Among the latter's circle of friends, Tezuka was among those who had direct access to the other's apartment. Meaning, he has keys. So he didn't have to bother with the doorbell or knock on the door to let himself in. He can barge in and out of the bluenette's place any time.

" _Seiichi.."_ he muttered, taking off his coat and hanging it on a nearby rack. When no response came, he went in front of his friend and knelt down, taking hold of the other's hand. _"I'm here."_

A mild frown flashed on Yukimura's face as he looked straight at his visitor. He gave a soft squeeze to Tezuka's hand and snapped his eyes close. _"Atobe has her."_

Tezuka stood up and sat beside him. _"Have you talked to your sister?"_

The bluenette shook his head. _"But I know Atobe has her."_

" _We don't know that Seiichi. And why would Atobe do that? He doesn't-"_

" _Because he WANTS you Kunimitsu. And he knows I'll do anything for Seira...so I'm asking you. Bring her back."_

Tezuka was silent for a couple of minutes, assessing the situation at hand and looking at possible scenarios. What Yukimura implied was how Atobe is using Seira as a sort of blackmail material - perhaps in an attempt to invalidate his engagement with Fuji. But of course, that doesn't make sense. One, because he and Seira doesn't share a romantic relationship whatsoever, and two, because he will never break his engagement with Fuji. Not even at Yukimura's request. So if Atobe's doing this on purpose, for what?

But before anything else, he'll need to talk to him.

* * *

" _Good wine deserves to be shared with good company. So here, drink,"_ Atobe ordered, taking a sip from his goblet. Sitting in front of him was Seiichi's sister, someone he never wanted to invite to his mansion. But hey, this is emergency. And when emergencies involve Tezuka, Atobe can make compromises.

" _You dragged me here just to drink wine. Really?"_

" _I had you decently picked up, lady,"_ Atobe retorted, making it more than obvious that he was only forced to indulge in this conversation for some reason.

" _Yeah sure. Picked up by a bunch of armed goons on a bulletproof limo. Thanks,"_ Seira retorted, her voice filled with sarcasm and disgust.

Atobe wanted to retort but decided otherwise. He had more important issues to discuss. And while he was itching to get rid of the woman out of his precious territory, he was more interested on the vital information she has yet to reveal.

" _You must understand Seira that the sooner we can talk, the sooner you can get out of here,"_ the diva said, waving a hand emphasizing the presence of his armed guards just outside the glass room where they're at. Obviously, there wasn't any way out without Atobe's permission.

" _Fine. What do you want."_

" _Information."_

" _About what?"_

Atobe smirked, setting down his goblet on the glass table in front and looking straight at the woman in front of her. _"About that child you're carrying."_

And just like what he expected, the look of utter shock on the lady's face was evident. It took a full minute for Seira to recover and face him head on. _"You're spying on me?"_

" _Ah. So you're not denying that you're pregnant? Good to know we're finally talking."_

Seira gave him a death glare but Atobe refused to be intimidated. The only glare that managed to intimidate him so far was that of Tezuka's. And Seira, though formidable, is just not on the same level as his _soulmate._

" _Why are you interested?"_

" _Excuse me but I'm not interested with that fetus per se,"_ Atobe said. _"But I am very much interested on why you're hiding it from his father."_

Seira gritted her teeth. _"Where are you going with this?"_

Atobe just shrugged. _"Simple actually. I want Fuji out of Tezuka's life."_ he said, eyes darting to Seira's belly. _"And that unborn child is the answer."_

Seira bolted to her feet, ice-cold glare not leaving the diva. _"You stupid, arrogant bastard leave Fuji and Tezuka out of this,"_ she said, her voice coiled with unmistakable threat. _"Tezuka is not the father of this baby, so if you ever make the mistake of telling him otherwise-"_

" _If I ever make the mistake, what will you do? Shoot me?"_

Seira smirked. _"Shoot you? That would be too easy."_ And with that, she grabbed her half-full goblet of wine and splashed its content on Atobe's face.

" _YOU!"_

The reaction was instant, two maid immediately went to Atobe's aid, wiping his now stained, designers suit. It was then followed by Sanada who came barging in with a surprised and confused expression. He darted a look from Atobe and then to the sister of his boyfriend.

" _Handcuff her, you idiot!"_ Atobe thundered, knocking off one of the maids with an accidental sideway punch. Atobe didn't care. Just because he let his guard down in front of Seira doesn't give her the right to do anything she wants. He's going to teach her a lesson.

Sanada, who was still partly in shock slowly approached Seira. They weren't well acquainted with each other well. But they both respect their individual relationships with Seiichi. More importantly, she's Seiichi's sister. There's no way he can ever handcuff her for crying out loud!

Atobe, seeing the hesitation on his personal bodyguard stood up and grabbed the handcuff kept on Sanada's vest pocket. Sanada protested but Atobe will have none of it. He was insulted. And everyone in the whole universe knows that no one insults ore-sama and gets away without paying. He grabbed Seira's arm but she pulled away. The diva saw it as a challenge and pulled her arm harder. This time, she grimaced at the jolt of pain that struck her elbow. She tried to resist but the diva began twisting her wrist, making her yelp in pain.

" _Atobe! Stop!"_ Sanada yelled, wanting to take the other's hand off Seira but afraid that Atobe will just hurt her even more if he makes his move.

" _Let go, bastard!"_ Seira gritted her teeth.

" _You dare cross me on my territory, little witch. Ore-sama shall teach you a lesson for such atrocity,"_ Atobe said with his trademark evil smirk. He spread the cuffs open but-

" _Put me on handcuffs and I'll tell my brother you hurt me and my baby!"_ Seira yelled despite the growing pain on her wrist. Atobe responded by tightening his grip, reducing Seira to pained whimpers. Few seconds after, he released her arm, throwing the handcuff back to Sanada and marching off the room without a word or back glance.

The two maids, who saw the entire thing unfold, stared at Seira in shock and worry. Sanada ordered them to leave before going to Seira's side.

" _Seira-san..."_ he muttered, frowning in worry at the young lady's defeated form, with her head cast down and one hand gripping her other wrist in an attempt to reduce the pain inflicted by Atobe's assault. _"I'll drive you to Seiichi's place. C'mon."_

Seira slowly stood up and followed Sanada out. They drove to Yukimura's place in silence. Sanada would've wanted to ask about the baby, but decided that it wasn't the right timing. Right now, his priority is to have Seiichi's sister back home. Then perhaps they can talk about it after.

* * *

" _Seira..."_ Seiichi muttered, walking closer to his sister and pulling her in a tight hug. All the while, Seira kept her eyes glued at Tezuka who was standing few feet away.

" _Nii-san..."_

Seiichi pulled away and darted a look at his boyfriend who remained glued at the doorstep, not sure if his presence is welcome at the current set-up. Sanada felt suddenly out of place. The fact that Tezuka was here at this time would mean that Seiichi called him...for some reasons. Somehow, that bugged Sanada a bit. And why in the first place would the stoic professor be at his boyfriend's place during his post engagement night with Fuji? It doesn't make sense.

" _Seiichi nii-san...I'd like a moment with Kunimitsu."_

Yukimura stared at his sister in worry but nodded. He gave Tezuka a weak smile before approaching Sanada. _"Thanks. Let's go to my room."_

Sanada let Yukimura lead him away. He still wasn't sure what was happening, but he figured the answers could wait. Right now, he has his own questions to Seiichi.

Seira and Tezuka stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the stoic ex-professor decided to break the ice. _"Atobe called."_

The Yukimura heiress rolled her eyes. _"I bet he did."_

Another silence.

Tezuka sat back down on the couch. Seira followed beside him.

" _Is it true?"_

" _It depends on what you're asking."_

Tezuka swallowed. _"That you're pregnant?"_

" _I am. And no. My brother didn't know."_

They allowed minutes of silence to pass between them, knowing exactly what was coming up.

" _Am I the father?"_

Seira felt the slow tightening of her chest. She sighed. _"No."_

It was Tezuka's turn to give out a sigh - one that sounded forced and hollow. _"You never dated anyone, Seira."_

The young lady faced him. _"Just because it happened to us once doesn't make you the father of my child. And you're wrong. I dated one. I didn't tell you,"_ she said, lowering down his voice on the last part knowing how its implication sounded.

" _And that person's the father?"_

Seira remained silent. Because honestly, she wasn't sure.

* * *

Atobe tapped his foot on the marble floor - a clear display of his impatience. He, along with Tezuka Angels's IT specialist, Kajimoto were inside his personal office, working on some updates on the club's official website.

" _Uploading of photos is almost done. We're just waiting for Mizuki to send us the edited version of the article,"_ Kajimoto said with a soft yawn. When Atobe called him to do an urgent job, he was expecting to handle it early the next morning and not at dawn. But their president wouldn't take any excuse saying how the information he has is of irreplaceable value to the club and to the whole population of Tezuka's supporters. So he did what any devoted member would do - rush to Atobe's mansion to work on it.

True to his word, the article they're about to release at the _Gossip_ section of the site is indeed highly interesting. When the whole school gets a whiff of this tomorrow, it'll be one hell of a news break. He can't wait.

" _Make sure the subscribers from outside our school receives an email notification,"_ Atobe commanded.

" _Done."_

" _And Kajimoto?"_ Atobe said with a smirk. _"Make sure Syusuke Fuji receives it as well."_

The IT specialist shook his head with a sigh and went ahead with the task.

* * *

 **SY: Ore-sama is back on the game after his grand Christmas and New Year vacation!** _ ***throws pink confetti to Atobe!***_ **And Tezuka...** _ ***pats Tezuka on the shoulder***_


	16. Chapter 16

**SY: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! This fic is almost over as I'm planning to finish it on the 20** **th** **or 22** **nd** **chapter. So sit back and hang on! To those who'se still reading...high-five!**

 ** _"I miss you."_ \- Fuji**

* * *

Two days after their engagement night and Fuji couldn't be more upset. Not only did Tezuka ignore his calls the morning after. His fiancee never made any effort to call. Fuji couldn't think of any reason why. If something bad happened to Tezuka, he would've heard of it. He tried calling Yukimura but there was no answer. The idea of calling Sanada was almost tempting but he didn't have his number. Plus, it would only make him sound so paranoid.

Tezuka must have his reasons. Fuji wanted to believe that.

Still...

" _Have you seen it?"_

It was Shiraishi, running to his side and walking with him to their next class in Calculus.

" _Seen what?"_

" _The site."_

Fuji shrugged. _"Never checked. Why?"_

Shiraishi fell silent as they continued walking. They reached and settled inside their room without another word, but Fuji could swear how several pairs of eyes followed his entrance and remained until their professor came in. Before the class ended, he already caught five or six of his classmates staring at him. He was tempted to glare but gave out his trademark smile instead. The unusual occurrence remained for the rest of the period.

" _What's going on?"_ Fuji muttered, pulling Shiraishi by the arm once they stepped out of the room. Still, he saw a couple of girls belonging to another class who stared at his direction.

" _It's that site, you know."_

Fuji frowned. _"Why? What's in there?"_

Shiraishi pulled out his phone and logged in to his personal account at Tezuka Angel's website. Once logged in, he handed the phone to Fuji. To avoid more scrutiny, Fuji opted to settle inside the library and chose an isolated area where he and his friend could talk. He stared at the home page of the site displayed on Shiraishi's phone.

" _You have an account?"_ he asked incredulously.

The varsity basketball player nodded and unwrapped a bar of chocolate. Fuji frowned at him, a silent reminder that eating is strictly not allowed inside the library. Shiraishi took a bite anyway. _"I'm a member,"_ he said in between munch.

Fuji shook his head and went back browsing through the latest updates section of the page. And that's when he saw it - a very familiar photo that confused and worried him altogether.

" _When was this taken?"_ he asked, eyes fixed on the photo.

" _It says two days ago."_

Fuji scrolled down the rest of the page and tapped the direct link to an article. He frowned at the headline of the article and snapped his eyes shut. Shiraishi gave him the ' _I-told-you-so look.'_

" **EXCLUSIVE: Professor Tezuka, Spotted on Secret Date with His Ex Right After His Alleged Engagement!"**

 _Former part-time psychology professor, Kunimitsu Tezuka was spotted on a meet-up with Seira Yukimura, his ex-girlfriend and the only sister of Prof. Seiichi Yukimura from the Humanities Department. A reliable source, who refused to be named, spotted the two at the Yukimura household early Saturday in a rather intimate hug..._

The article then showed snapshots of Tezuka at the entrance door of the Yukimura house, holding Seira's hands. Another photo showed them hugging each other. The one who took the photo was situated at the far corner of the house, but it was enough to get a clean shot of the two. Fuji's eyes locked on the photos for several seconds before he raised his head and faced his friend. _"And the whole school knows about this?"_

Shiraishi looked at him like the answer was too obvious to miss. _"It's Atobe we're talking about Syusuke. And if Atobe says about something, the whole Japan knows about it within the day. That's the drill."_

Fuji sighed and handed back the phone. Is this why Tezuka's ignoring him?

* * *

" _So ugh...is Tezuka the father?"_ Sanada asked with a slight blush.

He found it embarrassing to mind other people's personal business. But more importantly, he couldn't help but blush at the fact that Seiichi's delicate fingers never ceased to draw lazy patterns on his navel while they stay on bed. Naked.

" _I don't know. Seira couldn't tell. She learned about it just few days ago and few tests will have to be conducted. We have Tezuka's DNA sample just to be sure."_

The Humanities professor then gave out a drawn out sigh and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. He didn't care if it's already afternoon and the sun is at its peak. Sanada's way hotter than the sun. Plus, they're both not doing anything. Yukimura's stressed and he's bothered by his sister's current issue. And in times when he's tired and stressed, making out with an all too willing Sanada has always proven to be the best antidote. The sex is always great. He wouldn't trade it for any kind of over the counter medication.

" _Ne Genichirou..."_ Yukimura purred, pushing himself up with an elbow and giving a soft kiss to Sanada's lips.

" _Get some rest, Seiichi..."_

Yukimura answered with a soft chuckle and another peck on his lips.

With a sigh of surrender Sanada flipped them over, so he was hovering above the bluenette. _"Let me just remind you that you're supposed to be tired."_

Yukimura faked a yawn and snaked his arms around Sanada's neck. _"I am. But you're naked. I'm hard. Do you really think sleep makes sense?"_

The normally stoic student couldn't suppress the soft chuckle that escaped his lips at how bluntly his boyfriend had put it. He closed the distance between them and kissed Yukimura, immediately invading his mouth with his tongue. He heard the bluenette's soft moan as they kissed and Sanada took that as a signal to continue as he brought a hand between them and gripped Yukimura's erection.

Sanada knew the drill. If Yukimura's tired, you're supposed to make it fast. And rough. So right after that, he can enjoy a fine, undisturbed sleep.

* * *

Fuji pushed the doorbell to his boyfriend's condo unit for the fifth time. Still, no answer. When he learned about Tezuka's absence to his thesis class earlier, he got worried. Fuji knew how the other doesn't like missing classes. Unless of course if he's terribly sick or there's a very important family emergency - which is exactly why he's here. To find out what's going on. Yet the place seemed to be deserted.

He took a step back, debating if it's time to leave. That's when the door was pried open, revealing a gorgeous as ever Tezuka, who only had a thin, white towel wrapped on his lower half. Apparently, he just finished taking shower judging from the strong scent of mint that assaulted Fuji's smell.

" _Fuji..."_ Tezuka said, half surprised. He opened the door wider to let his fiancee in. Fuji did. _"I'm sorry if-"_

The rest of Tezuka's excuse was wiped off as Fuji pushed him hard against the door and kissed him. Fuji's kisses were demanding. Not that Tezuka's complaining. He just wasn't used to being the one feeling overpowered. He returned his fiancee's kiss with equal fervor as he pulled him close.

" _I miss you,"_ Fuji whispered when he pulled away to draw some breath. Tezuka responded by capturing his lips once more. This time, Fuji was made aware of just how he needed this physical intimacy between them. He can feel himself getting hard. And he knew the feeling's mutual judging from Tezuka's hard-on pressing against him. The blue-eyed boy never thought about having sex up until now. Right now, all he knew is that everything will be better if they both get naked. He didn't even care if Tezuka decides to take him right then, right there.

" _Kunimitsu, have you seen the book that I..."_ Ayana Tezuka trailed off at the sight before her - with his son, half-naked and kissing the living daylights of his fiancee, who in turn was eagerly responding. She knew she had to turn back, but somehow, she can't look away.

Fuji pulled away from the kiss to breathe. And that's when he saw her. His reaction of pushing Tezuka away was instant. Ayana then cleared her throat, drawing his son's attention. _"Ugh...I'm looking for my book,"_ she said in a casual tone. Tezuka moved away and opened the drawer below the television set. He got the key to his library and placed it on his mother's hand. _"Medical section, second shelf,"_ and as if nothing happened, he grabbed Fuji's hand and literally dragged him up to his room.

Ayana stood immobile, looking at the key on her hand.

' _Well...'_ she thought with a sigh. _'My son's really hot, isn't he?'_ She smiled at her own thoughts and headed to the library.

* * *

 **SY: I agree, Ayana-san. Totally.**


	17. Chapter 17

" _ **You are my business." -**_ **Atobe**

* * *

" _Keigo-kun..."_ Ayana muttered, slight surprise evident on her beautiful face at the unexpected visitor.

" _You're lovely as ever, Ayana-san. If you don't mind, I'd like to step inside and have a little talk with Kunimitsu."_

Ayana stayed at her position, blocking the main door of her son's condo unit. She hesitated for a few seconds before stepping aside and inviting the visitor in. _"Would you like to have something?"_

" _Oh no. I'm fine. Thanks."_ Atobe then comfortably settled on the couch, crossing his leg and gesturing Ayana to join him as if he's the host. _"Is Kunimitsu busy?"_

" _Oh...about that.."_ Tezuka's mother gestured with her hand, indicating his son's bedroom. _"He's...rather preoccupied right now. With a guest."_

" _A guest."_ Atobe confirmed eyeing the woman carefully.

Ayana nodded and fought Atobe's stare. They knew each other merely out of formality, and the time they've actually talked can be counted in one hand. But Ayana knew very well what Atobe's up to. She may not be the perfect mom who stays by her son all throughout the years of his growth, but she's a mom, nevertheless. An intelligent, cunning mom who cares for her son. The Atobe heir knew that very well, which is exactly why he tries to stay out of the way when the Tezuka matron is around. Not that he was afraid. He just doesn't like the feeling he gets every timed they crossed paths. It always felt like he's being watched - in the shadows. Atobe hated that.

" _Well, in that case I guess I'll have to wait."_

Atobe? Will wait? You got to be kidding.

" _Or, I can deliver him a message for you."_ Ayana muttered with a smile.

" _Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather wait. Which reminds me.."_ Atobe said, leaning back. _"I heard you didn't come to Kunimitsu's engagement. Should I take that as an aversion to his unspeakable relationship with Fuji?"_

" _Aversion?"_ the woman replied in surprise. _"No. I mean, it's surprising, yes. But I was in Belgium. I couldn't make it in time."_

" _So you agree with this relationship?"_

Ayana cast the young heir with a curious look. _"Is that jealousy I'm hearing, Keigo-kun?"_

Atobe shot her a look as if offended. _"Jealous? To Fuji? Ayana-san, you of all people should know that ore-sama doesn't have any reason to be jealous of anybody. I have everything!"_

The woman cleared her throat. _"Everything except my son."_

Atobe was taken aback with the direct retort. He felt the sudden rise of heat on his face as he tried to regain his composure. This is exactly why he didn't like her. She's cunning - always catches you by surprise. It's as if you were playing on her hands all this time. Worse, she makes it sound so natural that anyone wouldn't suspect it as mockery. But Atobe felt mocked. And he hated it.

" _With all due respect, Ayana-san. Ore-sama is just trying to be generous with Kunimitsu out of pure respect. He should be thankful!"_

" _If that's all you wanted, then I thank you very much for the generosity, Keigo,"_ came Tezuka's baritone voice as he leaned tall - and half naked at the wooden railing just outside his room. His hair is still wet, and a white towel hanging on his neck. His glasses were off, making him look younger and hotter. His homely appearance brought a serene smile to his mother's lips.

Atobe, for a moment, looked stunned, apparently not used to seeing his self-proclaimed soulmate so unguarded. He cleared his throat and was about to say something when Fuji suddenly emerged behind the professor, wearing nothing more than Tezuka's own long-sleeved shirt. It's size was obviously bigger judging from how the piece of cloth loosely hang down to Fuji's mid-thigh. Atobe felt his high blood pressure going up and was ready to grab the nearest globe figurine and throw it at his nemesis if Ayana wasn't quick on breaking the tension.

" _Syusuke-kun!"_ She beamed, standing up on her feet with a clap of a hand. _"I'd like to show you something, if you have a minute,"_ she said, gesturing Fuji to head at the next room beside Tezuka's. The blue-eyed boy gave her a smile and darted a sharp glare at Atobe's direction. He squeezed his fiancee's hand tight and started for the other room, Ayana, climbing up the stairs to follow.

Tezuka waited for the two to vanish inside the guest room before he slowly marched down the stairs. By the time he reached the floor, Atobe was already seated back, now with his renewed arrogance.

" _I see that you finally threw away all the decency in this house and brought that person home,"_

The former professor, who is used to his friend's attitude, just sat across him, unmindful of how the mid-level air conditioning was sending chills to his half-naked form. _"And may I remind you that my home's affair is none of your business."_

Atobe threw him an irritated glare. Tezuka raised a brow. _"But then again, you like sticking your head into my business, so again, I'll let this pass. But this will be the last, Keigo. Do you hear me?"_

" _Crystal. But I hate to disappoint you since-"_

" _Keigo.."_ Tezuka said, in a tone that said argument is not an option. _"Stop."_

Atobe smirked. _"First, you tell me to mind my own business. Then you're ordering me to stop. You sure have become a lot more confident now to order ore-sama around, Kunimitsu. That's admirable."_

" _I'm serious."_

" _So am I. And just so we're clear, I do mind my own business,"_ he paused for added emphasis on his words before leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. _"You are my business."_

Tezuka stared at his friend. He had know the sole heir of the Atobe conglomerate since childhood. He was aware of his whims and has managed to keep up with it ever since. While the other guy is the best definition of narcissism, he has never done something to offend Tezuka. Not until Fuji's entry in his life. How he managed to let the Tezuka Angel exist as well as its website, he didn't know. He just thought that it would be a completely waste of time talking Atobe out of it. He knew the other will never shut down the site. But when he learned about how his friend used the online portal to scatter detrimental gossips about him, namely his date with Seira as what Fuji asked him about earlier, Tezuka thought it's time for Atobe to stop.

" _You're a good friend, Keigo. But if you don't stop, I'm afraid I can't continue tolerating you."_

" _And what will you do?"_ Atobe challenged. _"Ignore me? C'mon. It would take more than kidnapping and locking me inside a dungeon to totally get away from me."_

" _Leave us alone, Atobe. And this isn't a threat, okay?"_ Tezuka draw a deep breath. _"I won't let you harm, Syusuke, or anyone close to him for that matter. I mean it."_

Atobe stood speechless. The last time he had this kind of talk with his soulmate was during their middle high school years. It was when Atobe relentlessly bullied a girl in Tezuka's class who happens to be the student council secretary as well. He suspected her of harboring special affection to his friend more than what her job in the council required and it pissed the Atobe. The bullying went on until Tezuka learned about it and confronted him. The image of how Tezuka looked at him with full resentment as if he's rejecting his presence lay fresh on his memory. Even if he wanted to forget the encounter, he can't.

" _You like that prick that much?"_

Tezuka frowned at the reference but let it pass. _"I love him, Keigo. And don't ask me why or how, because I can't give an answer that will satisfy you. I get it. You don't like Syusuke. But if you value our friendship, you'll respect me. And the best way to show it is to leave us alone."_

Atobe thought that was the longest line Tezuka has ever told him. But that doesn't matter. He felt betrayed. With head held high, he stood up on his feet and cast Tezuka a blank look. _"Fine. You win, "_ he said while straightening his slightly crumpled suit. _"But don't ever expect me to agree. I can't. And about Seira-"_

" _I can handle Seira, just-"_ the former professor stopped talking when Atobe raised a finger.

" _Her child isn't yours,"_ Atobe said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tezuka frowned.

" _I have highly reliable sources more than our local hospitals. I ordered to run some tests and got the result this morning."_

" _But who's the father?"_

Atobe snickered. _"Walk the talk, Kunimitsu. You just told me to mind my own business. You mind yours."_

Tezuka cleared his throat. The diva started for the door but not before his friend could grab his wrist. _"Thanks, Keigo. For informing me."_

Atobe refused to blush, though a visible shade of red managed to crept on his cheeks. _"I didn't come here to tell you about it. I just remembered."_

Tezuka didn't argue anymore. He draped an arm around his friend and accompanied him to the door. _"See you at school."_

Atobe shrugged his arm off as his own hand found its way to the towel on his friend's neck, pulling it closer along with Tezuka's face. He traced a thumb on the latter's lips. _"You're as stubborn as ever. Really, really, stubborn,"_

Tezuka pulled away before Atobe can think of kissing him out of pure whim. _"Go home, Keigo."_

Tezuka waited for Atobe's limo to drive away before heading back to his room. He half-expected Fuji to be at his mother's room so he went straight to the bathroom to grab his remaining clothes. What welcomed him though was the sigh of his fiancee - fully naked and wet from the warm shower. Fuji's eyes were closed, as if savoring the comfortable touch of water against his skin. In reality, the blue-eyed boy was fully aware of Tezuka's presence. He knew the other was staring at him, and he loved it. He stayed like that for a full minute before he heard the sharp sigh from the other.

" _Until when do you plan on staying there, Syusuke?"_

Fuji smiled and opened his eyes, turning his head to look at his fiancee. _"Until you decide to snatch and bring me back to bed."_

Tezuka raised a brow in slight amusement. _"Is that so?"_

Fuji chuckled, turn off the shower and got out of it. He grabbed a towel and handed it to his fiancee. _"Dry me up."_

Tezuka snickered and grabbed the towel without breaking eye-contact. He pulled Fuji close and started to gently ruffle his hair with the cloth. He then went on drying his neck, shoulders, chest, torso...and then Fuji moaned, pulling him to a kiss. The former professor smiled in between kisses but pulled away. Fuji looked at him. _"What?"_

" _Don't tempt me."_

" _Am I?"_

Tezuka pushed the towel back to Fuji's hand. _"I'm a minute closer to losing it, but I badly need to rest. I have a 7 o'clock class tomorrow morning. I'm dying to go to bed."_

" _Without me?"_

" _Syusuke...not another word,"_ Tezuka warned with a smile, retreating back to his bedroom. Even if he's denying it, he knew that he lost. He lost the very minute he started staring at his fiancee. Fuji has always been his personal aphrodisiac and he learned early in their relationship that when it comes to his former student, he just can't seem to get enough. Now isn't an exception. But he's a psychologist by profession and his interest on the craft urged him to play 'hard-to-get' and see how his fiancee would react to certain situations he set. Unfortunately, by the way he's currently reacting himself, it seemed like he wouldn't have much time to observe and study.

" _What did my mother show you?"_ he asked, changing the subject and ignoring his hard-on.

Fuji lazily followed him and continued drying his hair. He never cared on putting on some clothes. He's more interested by how Tezuka was surreptitiously stealing glances at his direction despite the upfront display of feigned rejection earlier. Really, spending time with his former mentor made Fuji more observant as well. For the past few days, he found himself observing Tezuka's behavioral patterns just like what Yukimura had implied before. True. It was fascinating.

" _Your childhood photos."_

Tezuka frowned. _"Really?"_

" _Yup. I'm glad she did. I bet you wouldn't voluntarily show it to me even if I ask,"_ Fuji said, dropping the towel and walking closer to his fiancee who was seated at the opposite corner of the bed and looking for something at his bedside drawer. Tezuka pulled one drawer open. Fuji kicked it back close.

" _What are you doing?"_ Tezuka asked, trying not to laugh at the silly situation they're in.

" _Seducing a rock."_

So much with psychology. Tezuka pulled Fuji close, which the latter willingly obliged, automatically straddling him. _"I'm so going to be late tomorrow,"_ Tezuka said as he started planting kisses on the other's chest while his hand caressed Fuji's bare legs. Tezuka had forgotten that he wasn't wearing anything aside from his shorts and their proximity has just reminded him of that.

" _You're hard,"_ Fuji chuckled.

" _Your fault."_

" _I'm not sorry."_

Tezuka groaned as he pushed Fuji down on bed. _"We'll see."_

* * *

 **SY: Don't ask me why it's just a one-chapter update for this week. It just is. As usual, writing about Atobe tires me. Why is that? Hmm. Anyway, this one's longer so I hope it makes it up! It's almost over so stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18

" _ **I knew it! He's cheating on you!"**_ **\- Shiraishi**

* * *

Everything seemed perfect.

Atobe has been neutralized and his whole gang seemed to have understood as well that bullying Fuji just isn't worth the time anymore. Fuji didn't know what Atobe told them. Things just suddenly got peaceful.

And he liked it.

But not everything.

They might have found peace in the absence of the annoying diva. However, Tezuka started to find more excuses as well to stay late at school, go on a group meeting, attend a seminar, do an interview...and so on. Fuji understood how busy his fiancee is. After all, his deadline for his thesis is drawing near, and as what Fuji knew, Tezuka's still 75% complete with it. Of course he understands that.

But sometimes, he can't get off the feeling that something's going on apart from what the other was telling him. Call it gut feeling or paranoia, but Fuji knew what he feels. And it's telling him that Tezuka's being partly dishonest. His doubt only thickened when the other straightly lied to his face about fetching a friend from the airport when in truth he was at Yukimura's house. How did he know? Shiraishi told him.

His friend happened to be driving around Yukimura's neighborhood. Apparently, Shiraishi's new girl lives somewhere nearby. He was dropping her at her house when he saw Tezuka enter the Yukimura residence while on his way home. Fuji argued how he might have been mistaken. His friend's reply was in a form of photo - _of Yukimura ushering Tezuka in_. He doesn't want to jump into conclusions without asking his fiancee. But when he asked and Tezuka lied, Fuji lost the courage to bring out what he knew.

He trusts Tezuka. But until when? More importantly, how long has Tezuka been lying to him?

* * *

" _I knew it! He's cheating on you!"_ Shiraishi exclaimed as he slammed a fist on the table. Fuji found the reaction a bit exaggerated. They were enjoying lunch at a fast food chain just near his friend's condo unit. Fuji had wanted to make their meeting more private - at some place where they won't easily be recognized. But Shiraishi insisted, arguing that he's hungry and his car ran out of gasoline. Fuji wouldn't have minded taking the public transport. He uses it everyday. But he knew Shiraishi doesn't. And so they settled at the nearest shop where they can eat and talk.

" _We don't know that,"_ Fuji snapped. _"And stop making it sound like he's at fault."_

" _You're in denial, Syusuke. He's dating someone else in front of you and you refuse to see it."_

" _Shiraishi,"_ Fuji said with a sigh. _"Tezuka must have his reasons."_

" _Of course he has!"_ Shiraishi beamed, this time drawing attention from other people. Fuji glared at him - a silent warning to keep his voice down. " _But you never know if he's telling you an honest reason,"_ his friend continued in a whisper.

Fuji knew he has a point. The fact is, Tezuka lied once. Maybe more, and he wasn't aware. It bothered him. He wanted to ask his fiancee directly. But it scared him. What if Tezuka admitted to what Shiraishi has just accused him of? He didn't even want to consider the possibility.

" _So what now? You didn't just call me to talk, right?"_

The blue-eyed boy nodded. _"I need your help."_

Shiraishi frowned at him. _"Why do I get this feeling that I don't have a choice?"_

Fuji shrugged.

* * *

" _Are you sure Fuji's fine with this?"_ Yukimura asked, staring at Tezuka in curiosity. They were at a fancy restaurant - the best in town, actually. It's a world-class dining place that usually catered to VIPs and foreign guests. The high-end prices of their goods remains the number one reason that discourages locals to frequent at the place. The only person Yukimura know who frequent on this area was Atobe.

A waiter arrived before Tezuka could answer him. He carefully placed their meal on the table, bowing respectfully after to take his exit.

" _He didn't know."_

Yukimura gaped. _"You lied to him?"_ he asked in disbelief. _"Kunimitsu...that's so stupid."_

Tezuka sighed as he placed the table napkin on his lap. The bluenette did the same. _"It's not like I wanted to lie, okay? But he can't know."_

Yukimura gave him a look and nodded. _"Let's eat before the food gets cold."_

* * *

Shiraishi slowly pulled over the restaurant's garage. This whole set-up is getting complicated. First, he agreed to help Fuji spy on Tezuka. That, he can deal with. What are friends for? But for some reason, a certain Sanada Genichirou got a sniff of what they are doing and decided, without waiting for their approval that he is coming with them. Apparently, he also had some relationship issues with Yukimura and the number one on his list of suspects is Tezuka Kunimitsu.

To be honest, Fuji didn't want him around. One because Shiraishi clearly was on edge at the thought of a certain student council officer on board his car. Two, because Fuji want this whole spying activity be kept a secret. Having Sanada around would mean that Yukimura might be alerted of their presence. Fuji doesn't like that. At the end of the day, the Humanities professor is still his friend. But they're here. There's no turning back.

" _How certain are you that Tezuka's here? This place is quite...luxurious,"_ Sanada commented, surveying the restaurant's facade while inside the car.

" _Are you implying that he can't afford?"_ Shiraishi asked, annoyance becoming evident on his voice. _"He's got a silver Sedan and he owns a condo unit thrice the price of mine. Of course he's here."_

Fuji sighed. _"Let's get in."_

Shiraishi eyed him, uncertain. _"Are we like...dining in?"_

His friend looked back. _"Yeah."_

Sanada tapped Fuji's shoulder. _"I don't have cash."_

" _I'll take care of it."_

Sanada and Shiraishi gave him a look as if he said something weird.

Fuji nodded. _"My sister made a reservation. She's paying."_

Shiraishi slammed a hand at the driving wheel. _"Cool! C'mon! Let's eat,"_ he said, turning off the engine and pulling out the car key. He slid out. The other two followed him.

" _You're still hungry?"_ Sanada asked him.

" _I am."_

Fuji rolled his eyes. _"You just ate a box of donuts on our way here, where do you place all the carbs?"_

Shiraishi grinned as he made an act of tapping his biceps. They started walking up the brick landing leading to the restaurant. They were welcomed by a lady who lead them to the table Yumiko reserved. Another waiter took their orders before retreating to get it. Fuji scanned the place from his point of view. He intentionally asked his sister to reserve a table where he can see most of the other seats. So far, he didn't see any sign of Tezuka, or Yukimura. Somehow, he felt releived.

" _I don't see them,"_ Sanada said.

" _It's because we don't know if they're here. These are all assumptions,"_ Fuji said, taking a sip at the service water offered to them. Sanada conceded.

" _I'll bet a thousand dollars that they're here,"_ Shiraishi said. Fuji looked at him in interest. His friend frowned. _"Oh my goodness, you didn't see it?"_ he asked, looking at his two companion like they're too stupid to realize what he know.

" _See what?"_ Sanada asked.

" _Tezuka's car. It's parked close to mine,"_

Fuji glared at him.

" _What? I saw it!"_

Sanada heaved a sigh. _"Cars can look the same. Don't be stupid."_

Shiraishi's patience snapped as he darted an annoyed look at the student council vice-president. _"Oh yeah? And do I look like I'm being stupid when I say that that the car's plate is ZX3-4713?"_

Sanada was confused so he look at Fuji for answers.

" _Tezuka's plate number,"_ he muttered. Sanada fell silent.

They all remained silent until their food arrived. Shiraishi didn't care to invite them as he started digging in to his share. Sanada started eating slowly after. Fuji on the other hand, has completely lost his appetite. He excused himself and headed to the comfort room. He needed to recollect himself. He spent a minute or two inside the men's lavatory which was located at the second floor of the restaurant. When he thought he was feeling calmer, he stepped out.

That's when he saw them.

At first he didn't understand. Tezuka and Yukimura was sitting across each other. Judging from the half empty plates in front of them, Fuji concluded that they've been here for quite some time. His thoughts reeled for possible explanations, trying to control the growing panic inside him. He remained glued at his position, silently staring at the scene that unfold before him.

Then, he saw Tezuka straighted up, looking straight at Yukimura. He was saying something, but Fuji wasn't that close to hear it. What he saw next made his chest tighten. Tezuka held Yukimura's hand on the table. He saw the Humanities professor smile, a visible blush crossing his beautiful, pale face. Tezuka said something that made Yukimura chuckle and Fuji had to tear away his gaze away from them to breathe. He knew he should go. But a part of him was telling to stay. He swallowed hard and looked back. Yukimura was saying something as he placed a hand on top of Tezuka.

Fuji draw a deep breath, trying to suppress whatever it is that he's feeling. Apparently, his self-control wasn't that refined.

A tear fell down his eyes. He wiped it harshly with a hand. But not before Yukimura made a sideway glance at his direction.

The reaction was instant. A confused look, shock, and then panic.

Of course Yukimura would panic. They were just caught. By no other than the person whom Tezuka and he were trying so hard to hide from.

Tezuka must have caught Yukimura's reaction for he turned back, eyes meeting Fuji's. He immediately pulled his hand away from Yukimura and stood up.

Fuji stepped back, and then turned on his heels to get out of there. He was barely aware of Sanada and Shiraishi's presence when he walked past them in a hurry, without any word or even glance. Sanada frowned and followed his retreating figure. Shiraishi paused eating. A moment after, they saw Tezuka half-running his way to follow Fuji.

Sanada quickly understood what was going on. He stood up and went on the direction where they other two just left, leaving a stunned Shiraishi. The basketball varsity player stared at the place where Sanada just go and then to the front door where Fuji and Tezuka exited. He looked down at their table, with Fuji and Sanada's food untouched.

" _Hey!"_ he called out. A waiter who was passing nearby walked towards him. _"I was wondering if I can take these home,"_ he said, pointing at the food on the table.

The waiter stared at him for a second or two, apparently not used to guests bringing home leftover food. _"Absolutely, sir."_

* * *

 **SY: You've got a lot of explaining to do on the next chapter Tezuka-sensei...c'mon...tell me so I can write it.**


	19. Chapter 19

" _ **If this is your way of exacting your revenge, then it's working."**_ **\- Sanada**

* * *

Fuji immediately spotted Tezuka's car on his way out. He hurried towards it and pulled the passenger's door, which is of course, kind of stupid considering that his fiancee surely locked it before leaving. He heaved a sigh, and turned, just in time for Tezuka to arrive. He immediately unlocked the car using the digital keys and motioned Fuji to get in. They both did.

Once settled, the ex-professor then started the engine, eventually driving away from the place. They knew they should talk, but decided to stay silent and let themselves think. It's not until they reached the main road that Tezuka took a glance at his direction.

" _You shouldn't have run,"_ he said, eyes back on the road ahead.

" _You shouldn't have looked at him like that."_

Tezuka knew, judging from Fuji's voice, that answering back will do no good. The other was not in the mood - maybe even angry. Perhaps Yukimura was right. He shouldn't have lied.

" _I can explain. But you-"_

" _Are you saying that it's my fault?"_ Fuji said, adjusting his position on Tezuka's side so he was now looking straight at his boyfriend. _"Were you insulted of my sudden appearance at your rather luxurious and intimate meeting with a friend?"_

Tezuka heard the sarcasm. He decided to stay silent and maneuvered instead to a nearby vacant lot. He stopped the car and turned of the engine. _"I wasn't on a date."_

Fuji stared at him. _"I want to believe you. But I don't."_

" _Fuji..."_ Tezuka started, slight hesitation and uneasiness on his voice. _"I want you...to come with me.."_

The blue-eyed boy responded with a blank stare.

" _I received a call from a German company who runs an international rehabilitation center for professional athletes,"_ he paused to let the information sink in. _"They asked me if I'm interested to take on a full time job as the deputy head of their Psychology department, and I said yes. It's an opportunity so hard to pass."_

" _You made the right choice. But that doesn't answer the thing going on between you and Yukimura-sensei."_

" _I want you to come with me after graduation."_

Fuji frowned. _"To Germany?"_

Tezuka nodded. _"But I wasn't sure how I should ask you about it. Your family might also refuse, so I asked Yukimura for his inputs."_

Fuji raised a brow. _"And that's the reason behind the dinner?"_

Tezuka hesitated. _"And I wanted to ask you...to marry me."_

Fuji wasn't sure if he's hearing things right. Did Tezuka just ask him to get married. He blinked away the confusion as he once again shifted on his seat. He never saw that coming. Yes they were engaged. And yes marriage might soon be a part of their plan. But they're both...men. He wasn't even sure if Germany supports same-sex marriage!

" _Tezuka...it's not like I don't like it but...isn't this...a little bit rushed?"_

The other man stayed silent so Fuji pressed on. _"We got engaged out of mutual consent, and of course I love you. But marriage...it's entirely different. And if we're going to do it after your graduation, then that could mean I'll have to give up my studies...at least temporarily."_

Tezuka glared at the view in front of him. _"I never said you'll have to give up anything."_

" _But I can't get married and stay here while you're away!"_ Fuji didn't want to raise his voice. But the sudden revelations surprised him. And if his fiancee's really serious of this plan, then that would mean a great deal of decision-making on his part as well - something which he honestly isn't prepared just yet. _"I have two more years left in college. And if you want to ask, no. My dad will not allow me to move away."_

Moments of silence passed between them before Tezuka once again started the engine. _"I'm sorry for raising the matter. Forget I said that."_ He looked at Fuji and forced a smile. _"I'll drive you home."_

* * *

" _If this is your way of exacting your revenge, then it's working."_

Yukimura gave an annoyed frown to his boyfriend. They were already back in his house, and despite all of his explanations on their way back, Sanada just seemed like he's not hearing anything. _"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing's going on between us?"_

" _Fuji was crying. I saw it,"_

" _So?"_

Sanada frowned back. True. It didn't prove anything.

" _If there's someone who has a higher likability of cheating, that would be you, Genichirou. Who knows, you might already be laying on Atobe's bed, insisting that you're just giving him a massage, when all I could hear from the phone are his disgusting moans."_

" _It was a massage!"_ Sanada insisted, now worried at Yukimura's sudden shift of tone.

Yukimura gave a sharp sigh before heading up to his room. Sanada followed close by. _"Seiichi, listen. This is all a misunderstanding. We need to talk."_

" _No we don't."_

" _What were you doing with Tezuka in that fancy restaurant? And don't tell me it's just a casual meeting,"_ Sanada said, slamming the door behind him as they got into Yukimura's room.

The Humanities professor once again sighed as he faced his boyfriend. _"Strip."_

Sanada frowned. He understood what the other said, but -

" _We will talk,"_ Yukimura said as he started undressing himself. _"On bed."_

" _N-no,"_ Sanada insisted, previous vigor evidently lost judging from the mild shaking of his voice.

Yukimura tilted his head on the side, eyes flickered in interest. _"Are you refusing me?"_

Sanada swallowed. _"We'll talk, Seiichi. On my terms this time,"_ and then he turned back heading to the door.

" _Did you know that Tezuka always handles me with extra care? He admires me. And he touches me like I'm the most breakable person on earth,"_ Yukimura sighed. _"Isn't it lovely?"_

The stoic student council officer turned and glared at him, his fists clenched.

" _He held my hand over dinner,"_ Yukimura said, raising his left hand for emphasis. _"I wonder...am I getting the message right?"_

Sanada knew himself more than anyone else does. And he was aware just how short his patience is. Right now, Yukimura just exhausted all of it. He inched forward and pulled Yukimura close by the shoulders. His grip was tight, too tight that he was sure it would leave some marks on the bluenette's pale complexion. _"What message?"_ he commanded.

Yukimura smirked. Sanada's grip hurt. But he has always love the pain. While it's true how he was always fascinated by Tezuka's gentle manner, Yukimura like it better when he's being dominated. And that's what his boyfriend is - a pure dominant. The more time they spent together, the more he came to appreciate the the value of taunting Sanada until he gives in. Best of all, Yukimura knew he always win. Sanada, for the record, has never ever managed to deny him.

" _If you want answers, you have to give me what I want."_

Sanada groaned and clashed their lips together. Yukimura accepted him with equal fervor. As they devoured each other on bed, Yukimura couldn't help the though that suddenly came to mind.

 _Is Sanada really the dominant?_

He managed a smile between their kiss before flipping their position so he hovered over his boyfriend. _"What was your question again?"_

* * *

 **SY:** _ **No Seiichi...You are the dominant. Period.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**FINAL CHAPTER**

 **Before anything else, I'd like to express my gratitude to everyone who stood by this story up 'til the end. I'd have to admit I'm a bit surprise on how things ended up this way, but I'll leave it at that. Someone asked for sequel, but unfortunately, I'm already cooking up another story in my head.**

 **For those who read and skipped chapters, a very HUGE THANK YOU for the time! Looking forward to hearing from you soon! (If you do have questions, feel free to PM me!)**

* * *

" _He really said that?"_ Yumiko asked, doubting every word her brother said ever since they started talking fifteen minutes ago. How couldn't she? All Syusuke talked about was how Tezuka asked him out for marriage and to go with him to Germany and possibly settle down. Yumiko knew Tezuka was stellar. But all things she learned in a span of minutes are just going too fast.

" _Dad will not let me. You know that."_

Yumiko sighed. _"Syusuke, it doesn't really matter what dad says. If you want to go, then go."_

" _How can you say that?"_

The Fuji heiress shrugged. _"If Tezuka's serious, which I believe he is, then I'm sure he's capable enough of taking care of you. I don't see anything wrong with that."_

Syusuke sighed. _"I want to graduate,"_ he said, emphasizing each word to make his sister understand his major reservation for his fiancee's offer. _"I want to stay here."_

Ah. So there it is. Yumiko once again sighed, this time with a hint of defeat. _"Syusuke, I like Tezuka for you. But if you're having too much of these doubts, then let go."_

Fuji frowned.

" _There's a whole new world waiting for him outside Japan. The fact that he accepted the job offer means he knew that. And you, being tied down here without any strong resolve of being with him just...it won't work, Syusuke."_

The blue-eyed boy's frown deepened. _"I love him, nee-san. I don't have any doubts about how I feel."_

Yumiko nodded. A weak one. _"But Syusuke...you can't be holding him back."_

" _I'm not!"_ Fuji blurted, suddenly annoyed at what his sister was implying.

" _I suggest you sort this out with him. Long-distance relationship may sound like a good one. But trust me,"_ A hesitation. _"It doesn't work."_

And with a sad smile, Yumiko left.

* * *

" _So you are really going,"_ Yukimura said with a lovely smile, pulling a full set of long-sleeve shirts from Tezuka's closet. He was helping him pack and judging from the amount of luggage he sees, Tezuka won't be coming back anytime soon. _"Where do you plan to stay?"_

The ex-psychology professor, who was busy sorting out some documents on his desk, turned to Yukimura's direction. _"The hospital will make the arrangements."_

" _Is Fuji coming?"_

That, stopped Tezuka. _"He needs to finish college."_

Yukimura dropped the shirts down on bed. _"But will he be coming after his graduation?"_

The stoic Psychology major remained silent, scanning more papers on his hand.

" _Tezuka, don't tell me he-"_

" _He can't go, Seiichi. I asked him like what you said. But-"_

" _But you were not convincing enough,"_ Yukimura said in a matter of fact tone.

" _I can't force him to come. It's his choice, not mine."_

" _And you are his fiancee Kunimitsu!"_

Another silence.

Looking at his long-time friend's defeated form, Yukimura can't help but heave a sigh. He moved closer and held Tezuka's shoulders, forcing him to look at his face. _"You have to ask him. Again."_

Tezuka looked away and tried to get off from his friend's hold but Yukimura wouldn't budge. _"And if he says no?"_

" _You won't die. You'll still have your six-digit pay grade on your new job, and you have me."_

Tezuka released a soft chuckle as he pulled his friend to a hug. Yukimura hugged him back. _"I am so lucky to have you,"_ Tezuka muttered, face buried at the bluenette's neck.

Yukimura gave him a gentle tap on the back. _"So am I."_

That was the scene they were at when Fuji stepped on his fiancee's room. Of course he knew better than to act like a spoiled teen and walk out just because he sees his boyfriend hugging someone else. By now he had already accepted the depth of Yukimura and Tezuka's friendship and understood that this kind of intimacy comes with the whole package. Still, he couldn't help the sudden rapid increase of his heartbeats.

They might have been friends all along. But Tezuka looked...so comfortable on that hug. Fuji swallowed and took another step closer. _"Yukimura-sensei, I'm sorry to interrupt but I'd like you to let go of my fiancee now,"_

The bluenette, who was obviously caught off guard turned and released Tezuka with a gentle shove. _"Fuji...we're just-"_

" _I know. But if you'll excuse us, I need to talk to him. And it can't wait."_

Yukimura immediately got the message. He smiled at Tezuka and grabbed his things on a nearby chair. He exited the room a second after, leaving the two in silence.

" _You didn't even tell me that you're leaving tomorrow,"_ Fuji muttered.

" _I'm not. But someone's going to pick up my things ahead. I'll leave the day after graduation."_

" _Which is a week from now."_

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji inhaled and released his breath sharply. He closed the gap between them and pulled Tezuka to a deep kiss. Before the other could respond, he pulled away. _"I don't know what I'll do if you leave me,"_ Fuji whispered, his voice coated in honesty. _"If you leave I'm...Tezuka, I can't..."_ his voice trailed off as he found himself burying his face to his fiancee's chest, not wanting the other to see him crying. But Tezuka knew better. Even if Fuji tried, he could hear and feel his muffled sobs against his chest.

Tezuka is selfish. But he will never impose on Fuji. Even if he wanted to, he will not. He held him by the shoulders and pulled away. _"We will get in touch, I promise."_

Fuji shook his head, wiping his tears harshly with the back of his hand. _"No. Take me. I'll go."_

Tezuka frowned. _"Fuji...I'm not-"_

" _Take me with you, Tezuka! Please...just..."_

The stoic ex-professor held out a hand and took Fuji's on his. _"We'll get in touch. Everyday."_

Fuji refused to acknowledge him, fighting another wave of tears on its way. Now, he really felt like a brat. But what can he do? If he allows Tezuka to leave, they won't be seeing each other again for what? Two years? Three? That's too long. But then again, it's not like he can just immediately disappear. Even if he starts making the preparations now, a whole week will not be enough to get all the necessary papers ready. The fact is, Tezuka will be leaving a week from now and Fuji has to stay.

He took a step back and sighed. _"Don't call me until you get to Germany. No text, no calls, no emails."_

Tezuka understood and nodded. Fuji gave a weak smile and bid his goodbye. Just one smile. It's better that way. He can't see him off at the airport. He can't bear to call him before he leaves. If he does, he'll just get upset. Fuji knew himself better, and he's not someone who can easily let go of another person whom he's already so attached with. So no, he won't see him off.

A whole week passed.

Tezuka headed to Germany.

Fuji stayed for his classes.

* * *

 _6 months later..._

" _Oi Syusuke, that's enough I'll-"_

" _Just one more,"_ Fuji whispered finishing his last glass of vodka in one gulp. _"Can I just stay here for the night? Yumiko's going to kill me if I go home like this."_

Shiraishi sighed and examined his friend's form. One word came to mind - _messed._

Being Fuji's best friend, he had all the idea how tough it was for the other ever since Tezuka left. He was aware of their agreement not to contact each other unless the professor has settled down in Germany, but even at that, Shiraishi expected Tezuka to call the moment he arrives. He didn't.

And it has already been six freaking months, for crying out loud! What the hell is Tezuka doing?! He's not good in history, but he was very well aware of the fact that Germany's among the most advanced countries in the world. Is it really that difficult to make an overseas call? Heck, he could even just post something on Facebook or Twitter to keep his loved ones posted!

But Tezuka didn't. He never called. No messages. Nada.

Tired and more concerned of what has become of his friend, he had confided with Atobe the other week. Because why not? If you can't find the answer in the library or internet, Atobe's always the best alternative. To his surprise, the diva couldn't give him any information aside from the fact that Tezuka's doing good at a certain facility. Shiraishi couldn't tell if the other was lying. He could be. But he had no time to argue.

Beside him, Fuji started to grab a can of beer, which he automatically snatched away. _"Fine. You're staying. But no more drinks. Jeez, you're the worst drunk I've ever met,"_ Shiraishi muttered, pushing himself up and pulling Fuji's arm so he could stand up.

He dragged him to his room and let him lay down on bed. Fuji started to stand up but Shiraishi held him down by the shoulders. _"That's enough. Get some sleep. And that's an order."_

Fuji groaned as a shot of headache hit him. He opened his eyes and stared straight at his friend. _"Kiss me.."_

Shiraishi shot him the 'are-you-nuts' look. If Fuji wants to make him a substitute for Tezuka, then no thanks. His friend is good-looking, a knockout actually, but NO.

" _Shiraishi..."_ Fuji whispered, tugging his friend's shirt. _"Please..."_

Shiraishi Kuranosuke is cool, and he knows it. But he's still a man - a perfectly healthy guy with active hormones. And his good-looking, effeminate best friend is drunk, lying vulnerable on his bed asking him to what? Ah yes, a kiss. And it came with a 'P-L-E-A-S-E." Oh, and don't forget the two cans of beer he took just minutes ago. Add them all in one equation and you'll see how difficult it is to stay in control.

" _Just once,"_ he said with a sigh. _"If it'll make you feel better."_

Fuji smiled and pulled Shiraishi closer, welcoming his lips with his own. They've been friends for years. But they never saw each other as potential lovers. True, there were a few times when they flirted, but those times were easily dismissed as a joke. Nothing serious. Nothing personal. Yet as Fuji felt his friend respond to his kiss, he wondered how things would have been between them if this happened years ago.

Will Shiraishi date him? Will they still have the same fun they do as friends? Will he feel happier than those times he spent with Tezuka?

Tears swelled on Fuji's eyes, and Shiraishi's reaction was instant, pulling himself away. _"Aghrr...jeez...now look what we've done.."_ he admonished, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. It's not like he despised the kiss. In fact he thought it was sweet. But seeing Fuji crying in front of him for the only one reason he could think of was another story. Somehow, it pained him.

" _I'm sorry.."_ Fuji muttered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as he tried to once again stand up. His friend pushed him down.

" _I said, sleep. Forget about this. You're such a brat, you know that?"_

Fuji lost all the energy to retort as his mind was once again flooded with the thoughts of the only person he longed to see again - Kunimitsu Tezuka. His first love. His fiancee. His...

...and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

" _Ore-sama flew all the way here when I heard that you got sick and this is what I see,"_ Atobe muttered, throwing a mischievous grin at Tezuka who stopped signing sheets of paper from his office desk. Atobe's eyes didn't miss the clutches leaning at the far end corner of the room.

" _Keigo...when did you-"_

Atobe waved a hand in dismissal. _"I come and leave when I want. So is it true?"_ he asked slamming himself on a nearby couch. He had waited for Tezuka to call him, but none came. And according to his sources, Fuji's not getting any as well. Even Tezuka's parents seemed to know a bit of their son's business. When he tried hacking to the facility's database to get anything Tezuka-related, he came up with none. So his curiosity - because he'd never admit that he's concerned - is perfectly understandable.

" _Keigo-"_

" _That you got into a terrible car accident? Broke your leg, damaged an arm and..."_ he stared straight at Tezuka, searching for the natural glint on that hazel-brown eyes. He saw none. " _..your vision.."_

Tezuka set aside the papers he was signing. The fact itself that he was affixing his signatures on the paper meant that he can still see. That, relieved Atobe. Still, he noticed the bandaged arm under the crispy white lab gown Tezuka was wearing.

" _It's true. I hope it didn't make it to the headlines."_

Atobe smirked. _"You happen to work at a world-class medical facility who values privacy to a certain degree. They kept your name off the record."_

Tezuka nodded. Of course he knew about that. He personally asked the press not to mention his name. And of course their facility made sure his request was granted. _"So is that why you came here? To confirm if I'm fine? I am."_

The kept his gaze locked at Tezuka. _"You suddenly disappeared from the radar. I heard you never even dropped a single message for him."_

Tezuka immediately knew who Atobe was referring. _"It's a tough time readjusting to the lifestyle and workload in here. And the accident-"_

" _Oh please, Kunimitsu. You know better than to make those kind of lame excuses. Are you instead by any chance, seeing someone else?"_ A hint of teasing clear on Atobe's voice. Tezuka responded with a glare. _"C'mon..this place is packed with gorgeous-looking people, and an intelligent breed at that. So-"_

" _So what, Keigo?"_ Tezuka challenged. _"I'm not seeing anyone. And I'm engaged."_

Atobe arched a brow in amusement. _"Oh really? Well, let me break the news. That same engagement that you're talking about just went down the drain few days ago,"_ he said, savoring the confused and bothered look at Tezuka's face. He deserved it for not calling ore-sama sooner. " _Apparently, Syusuke Fuji has decided to move on and is now dating his best friend."_

Tezuka's look didn't falter, but Atobe could see the surprise on that normally stoic appearance. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if Shiraishi and Fuji was formally dating. But he received photos of them kissing - in Shiraishi's bedroom. It might have been some random get together, but Atobe didn't care. He's just so pleased to know that his blue-eyed nemesis isn't that perfect after all.

" _Which reminds me...why haven't you called him?"_ This time, it's Atobe's plain curiosity that propelled the question. He waited for Tezuka's response but nothing came. He sighed and stood up, giving one more meaningful look at his soulmate. _"I'll see you around."_

Atobe has left, but the news he brought remained.

Fuji and Shiraishi.

Tezuka snapped his eyes shut at the sudden familiar pain on his left arm.

He misses his Syusuke.

* * *

 _3 days later.._

" _Amusement park? Seriously?"_ Fuji asked, eyeing his best friend in close scrutiny. One, he knew Shiraishi doesn't like amusement parks. Two, he formally asked him out for a date. Both are suspicious. _"Shiraishi...what is this?"_

" _Date. What else?"_

Fuji frowned. _"Ok fine, but why?"_

Shiraishi frowned in thought. Yesterday, when Yukimura-sensei asked him to bring Fuji on the place, he really didn't ask much question. He just know that it was supposed to bring back his friend's good mood. _"Well...Yukimura-sensei -"_

" _Yukimura-sensei?"_ Fuji asked incredulously, now starting to get annoyed. _"How is he part of this?"_

" _I was just-"_

" _He's being a good friend, Fuji.."_ Yukimura said, walking closer. Fuji frowned as he spotted Sanada along with the Humanities professor. _"It's a double date."_

Fuji stared at the professor, and then to Shiraishi. Few seconds after he started laughing. _"I'm sorry sensei.."_ Fuji muttered, suppressing his laughter. _"But Shiraishi's seeing someone. I mean, he already has a girlfriend..so...this is not-"_

" _It's a double date,"_

Fuji froze at the all too familiar voice behind him. He saw Yukimura smile, Sanada lowered down his cap to hide the sudden blush on his face. And Shiraishi...well Shiraishi was literally gaping.

" _You- Aha!"_ his best friend thundered, pointing an accusing finger at the person who was few steps behind Fuji. The blue-eyed boy, for some reason, refused to turn around. More like he was afraid to do so.

Shiraishi started to draw some incomprehensible patterns on air and doing some sort of pantomime in hopes that his friend would guess what he's trying to say, but Fuji's thoughts were completely somewhere else.

That voice.

He turned around. And he saw him. Their eyes met.

" _Tezuka..."_ Fuji whispered, not believing any of it. He blinked several times, his feet glued to his position. Is this really.. _"Ouch!"_ he yelled when Shiraishi pinched his right cheek.

" _You're not dreaming, silly,"_ Shiraishi said with a grin.

Fuji glared at him and stared at Tezuka who remained on his spot few steps away. It has been six months with no communication and...

" _And I guess, this is the part where I have to say good luck to your dates."_ Shiraishi said, giving Fuji a soft tap on the shoulder. He winked at Yukimura which earned him a death glare from Sanada. As if he care. He bid them one last goodbye and disappeared from the flood of people.

" _Sanada and I will buy some foods. Tezuka, you have my number,"_ Yukimura said as he pulled his lover away, leaving the two on their own.

He didn't see it before. But now that his full attention was on his fiancee, Fuji could see that Tezuka had clutches. He frowned and took the first brave step to close their distance.

" _What happened?"_ he asked once he was face to face with the man whom he has just been dreaming about last evening.

" _I...got injured,"_ Tezuka said, never leaving his eyes on Fuji's face. He noticed the dark lines under his eyes. He brought a hand and caressed Fuji's cheek. _"You're not getting enough sleep,"_

Fuji leaned in to the touch. _"How could I?"_

He helped Tezuka walk to the least crowded area and sat on a nearby bench.

" _I'm sorry if I didn't call. I can, but I didn't,"_ the ex-professor started. After his encounter with Atobe three days ago, he strengthened his resolve and took a week-long leave from work to go back to Japan. Their department head was against it, not liking the idea of him traveling abroad with his current condition. But Tezuka would take none of it. He knew he has to go back. Even just for a couple of days.

" _Why?"_

" _I...can't concentrate."_

Fuji looked at him. _"You don't have any idea how I..."_ his voice trailed off at the sudden lump in his throat, making it difficult to speak.

" _I'm selfish, I know. But if I called and hear your voice I..."_ Tezuka sighed. _"I miss you so much, Syusuke."_

Even is there were few people passing by, Fuji didn't care. He let his tears fall down as he leaned in against Tezuka. He missed him. So much.

" _Atobe told me about you and Shiraishi."_

The blue-eyed boy sniffled and looked at him. _"What about us?"_

" _Atobe said you kissed."_

Fuji's eyes widened at the realization. He made a mental note to confront Atobe about it later but for now, _"W-we did. It was me...I ...but-"_

" _I understand. Now can you help me up to my car? It's at the parking area."_

Fuji frowned, blinking away his tears. _"But Yukimura-sensei and Sanada...they're-"_

" _Seiichi knows. I just want more time with you. We can't do it with all these people."_

" _Then why the amusement park?"_

Tezuka thought for a while. _"It's Seiichi's idea."_

Fuji couldn't help but smile. True. They need to catch up. But all the talk can wait later. For now, he only has one thing in mind. And when Tezuka leaned in to give him a tentative kiss on the lips, he knew his thoughts are shared.

* * *

" _Genichirou, what are you doing?"_ Yukimura asked with a frown, slightly annoyed at the fact that Sanada's full attention is on the strawberry ice cream he was _licking_. _"Let's go home,"_

" _What about Tezuka and Fuji?"_

" _They're gone. Tezuka texted me."_

Sanada nodded and went back on his business with that annoying pink-colored ice cream. Yukimura who have had enough of being ignored grabbed the ice cream and threw it on a trash bin. Sanada stared at him, surprised.

" _Why did you do that?"_ he said in protest.

" _You're not paying attention."_

" _I was! You shouldn't have-"_

Yukimura pulled Sanada closer to his side. _"If you like licking it so much, then I'll give you a better option."_

Sanada blinked once. Then twice. And then he blushed.

* * *

 **OWARI DA!**

 **WHAT?! That's it?!**

 **SY:** _ **Hai! That's it! A classic ending for our major pairings! Of course, everyone is free to imagine what happens from here. But as of this moment, Drop Out is officially signing off! Once again, thanks for all the reads and reviews! See you all on the next journey!**_


End file.
